PS: Para Sempre o Meu Único Amor
by Maquineh
Summary: Byakuya mesmo em meio a tragédia se ergue e junto de sua família desfere o golpe que inicia a guerra contra Kuchiki Kunrei, mal sabiam seus inimigos que cometiam um erro fatal. Cap. 5 postado. Byahisa Ichiruki.
1. O Diário da Discórdia

**Palavras da Autora:** Bleach não me pertence, mas não saiam por aí espalhando.

**_ "Escrever fanfics é terapia, melhora o português e a auto-estima."_**

**Tudo começou naquela tarde de Outono antes da primeira flor de ameixa desabrochar.**

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

Era uma tarde de domingo, a estação era Outono e aquele dia era especial para Kuchiki Byakuya, todos os anos especialmente naquele dia, ele agia de maneira diferente; para quem não o conhecia, poderia até mesmo dizer que o capitão do sexto esquadrão agia normalmente como qualquer dia, mas para quem aprendeu a conviver com as atitudes e olhares daquele homem, podia-se dizer que ele estava diferente.

Byakuya chegava do quartel general do sexto esquadrão e especialmente naquele dia ele fazia questão de terminar todo e qualquer tipo de serviço um dia antes ou deixar o mínimo de afazeres possíveis para que pudesse chegar naquele horário específico em sua mansão. Ele passa pelo portão central de sua casa e é cumprimentado por seus serviçais que sempre guardavam os portões, ele apenas responde com um aceno de cabeça e prossegue adiante sendo recebido por seu governante que faz referência a Byakuya e o segue logo atrás, Byakuya passa por corredores até chegar ao seu quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta atrás de si ele faz um pedido ao seu governante.

- Por favor, não gostaria de ser perturbado por ninguém hoje.

- Eu entendo, Pode tranqüilizar-se meu senhor. Responde o mordomo em reverência e retirando-se logo em seguida.

Byakuya nem fecha a porta ao dizer isso, seu governante é quem faz. Ele se dirige até um mezanino que estava logo abaixo de um espelho do qual era possível ver todo seu corpo e se ajoelha para abrir a segunda gaveta, mas ele olha para frente e fica encarando seu reflexo por uns instantes então suspira e abre a gaveta, nele havia um pequeno lenço de mãos, do qual ele o retira e o abre com todo o cuidado revelando uma flor seca de ameixeira, ele a pega e coloca na palma de uma mão e com a outra a cobre e em seguida sai por outra porta lateral de seu quarto que dá de frente para um pequeno lago artificial com uma ponte transpassando-o e uma ameixeira em frente à porta pelo qual saiu. Byakuya se ajoelha diante da grande arvore e cava um buraco singelo com as próprias mãos e enterra a flor seca em um ritual que se repetia todos os anos naquela data, feito isso ele volta para a mansão sentando na ponta do corredor e olha para a arvore a sua frente, ela estava cheia de botões de flores prontas para desabrochar e ele esperava pela primeira flor que desabrocharia naquele início de estação.

* * *

Um portão particular da família Kuchiki abre e os dois guardas responsáveis por ele ficam de prontidão, mas logo se tranqüilizam e fazem posição de respeito. Rukia chegava junto a Ichigo e seus filhos, uma moça jovem de dezesseis anos e duas crianças menores aparentemente gêmeos, uma menina e um menino de olhares altivos.

- Rukia-sama! Um guarda faz reverência.

- Boa tarde. Ela responde. – Nii-sama já está em casa?

- Sim senhora, neste instante ele está na parte leste da mansão no jardim da grande ameixeira.

- Obrigada. Rukia cumprimenta os dois guardas e segue em frente com sua família.

Quando chegam até a mansão propriamente dita após atravessarem o grande jardim do Senkaimon particular da família os cinco são recebidos pelo governante.

- Rukia-sama. Ele faz reverência. Por favor, peço-vos que não se dirijam até o jardim da grande ameixeira, neste instante Byakuya-sama solicita que não seja perturbado por ninguém.

- Por que não? Nós viemos aqui para prestar nossas homenagens como sempre fizemos todos os anos. Ichigo estava intrigado.

- Ichigo, Nii-sama sempre fez isso todos os anos e como todos os anos faremos o mesmo de sempre também, vamos respeitar o seu momento sozinho nesta hora, depois poderemos falar com ele.

- Tudo bem então. Ichigo dá de ombros.

- Mãe, então eu vou sair por aí, vou ver a Yachiru no décimo primeiro. Diz a filha mais velha pedindo permissão de sua mãe.

- Tudo bem, mas não volte tão tarde. Rukia dá sua permissão pegando algumas flores que estavam nas mãos da filha.

- Ei, cuidado com o Kenpachi, aquele cara ainda é um monstro. Alerta Ichigo.

- Tudo bem papai. Responde a jovem sumindo com um shunpo.

- Papai, nós podemos sair para brincar também? Os pequenos perguntam.

- Brinquem apenas por aqui e nada de travessuras, lembrem-se do que a mamãe disse antes de virmos para cá, hoje é um dia muito especial para o tio de vocês, por isso, respeito heim. Ichigo diz aos filhos enfatizando o que diz apontando para eles com o dedo indicador.

- Sim senhor. As crianças saem correndo.

- Senhores. O governante chama a atenção dos dois. – Deixe-me acompanhá-los para seu quarto.

Ichigo e Rukia seguem o governante.

* * *

Byakuya olhava com seu olhar sereno para a arvore enquanto lembranças de sua falecida esposa voltam a povoar-lhe a mente. Ele fecha os olhos e as imagens vivas em sua cabeça ganham cores.

Byakuya se lembra de quando era jovem e aspirante a shinigami, naquele dia ele havia recebido uma missão, na verdade um teste imposto por seu avô para testar suas habilidades como guerreiro e principalmente como membro da família Kuchiki. A princípio parecia algo simples, sair em direção a Rukongai atrás de três Hollows, Caçá-los e trazer os colares em volta de seus pescoços que haviam sido postos para que depois de mortos servissem de prova para Kuchiki Ginrei, com isso Byakuya com certeza conseguiria grande prestígio diante de seu avô. Ele parte em direção a Rukongai atrás das criaturas, ele mata duas delas e continua atrás da última, mas ele havia sumido, fazia quatro dias que Byakuya o procurava e já estava exaurido e quase sem energias, seguindo o rastro do hollow Byakuya acaba indo parar em Inuzuri, mas quando finalmente encontra seu alvo o contrário acaba acontecendo, ele é quem vira o alvo, Byakuya havia caído em uma armadilha. O hollow o distanciava cada vez mais de Seiretei até esgotar suas energias para que ele pudesse atacá-lo com força total, eles lutam por um bom tempo e mesmo muito machucado Byakuya vence e pega o colar após o hollow virar pó, mas como estava muito debilitado na volta acaba desmaiando no meio de uma pequena floresta nos limites de Inuzuri. Um tempo depois ele sente algo refrescante em seus lábios e abre os olhos vagarosamente até se deparar com uma moça de olhar brilhante azulado e cabelos curtos negros com uma franja que se dividia em duas direções assim que passava pelo seu nariz, ela segurava um cantil e olhava com preocupação para ele.

- Você está bem?

Estas três palavras soaram tão doces e cheias de ternura que Byakuya pisca duas vezes rapidamente para ter certeza que aquilo não tinha sido um anjo falando. Quando percebe que não era um, ele levanta rapidamente e fica em sua posição de queixo empinado olhando para ela e fingindo que estava tudo bem.

- Vejo que está tudo bem. Ela sorri novamente olhando para ele com aquele olhar brilhante.

Byakuya pisca duas vezes de novo. Não aquilo não era um sonho, diante dele estava uma jovem que embora não estivesse vestida como uma nobre, algo que apenas lhe dava mais certeza de estar em um distrito bem distante e pobre, tinha uma beleza que ele nunca tinha visto antes, não era uma beleza hipnotizadora, tratando-se disso ele já tinha visto mulheres muito mais bonitas que ela, mas sempre que ele a olhava sentia que ela olhava dentro de sua alma, era uma sensação que o fazia sentir-se nu e esse pensamento faz Byakuya ficar vermelho de vergonha, além disso, seus orbes brilhantes faziam par àquela franja cor de ébano que escorria por seu rosto e cobria alguns traços seus.

A jovem mulher se levanta e bate nos joelhos para tirar a sujeira da roupa. Byakuya sente vontade de rir, afinal, por que tentar limpar algo imundo como aquela roupa? Era melhor jogar fora.

A mulher levanta o rosto e olha para Byakuya e ele engole seco, parece que ela tinha lido seus pensamentos, mas ela olha em seus olhos e sorri.

- Espero que você tome cuidado, tente não se esforçar muito ou vai acabar se machucando assim de novo.

Byakuya levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Você faz idéia de com quem está falando mulher?

A moça olha atenta para ele.

- Eu sou Kuchiki Byakuya, da Grande casa nobre da Família Kuchiki, futuro líder do clã e próximo da linhagem a ser nomeado capitão do sexto esquadrão do Gotei 13! Byakuya soava como um político implorando por voto.

Hisana olhava para ele como se aquilo não fosse nada, mas entende seus sentimentos.

- Não era mais fácil para o senhor apenas dizer obrigado ao invés de tentar disfarçar seu constrangimento diante de uma moça com uma apresentação tão vivaz assim? A jovem sorri docemente com seu sorriso pálido.

Byakuya engasga e já não estava mais vermelho, a não ser que roxo fosse uma nova variação de tal cor.

A moça sorri de novo.

- Me chamo Hisana e foi uma grande honra conhecer o senhor futuro líder da grande casa nobre Kuchiki e próximo capitão do honroso sexto esquadrão do Gotei 13. Hisana faz reverência em respeito a ele. – Tenha um bom dia e tome cuidado "Byakuya-sama". Hisana começa a ir embora.

Byakuya olha por um instante para as costas daquela mulher, que, aliás, também eram belas.

- Ei! Plebéia!

Hisana olha para trás com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Byakuya corava novamente.

- Obrigado.

Hisana apenas sorri e some em uma trilha da floresta.

* * *

Byakuya abre os olhos e pensa por um momento, aquilo já havia acontecido há muito tempo, mas ele nunca imaginaria que aquela mulher seria sua um dia, ele continua a apreciar aqueles botões de flores que se esforçavam para abrir e o dia da morte de sua esposa vem a sua mente novamente, mesmo que às vezes ele evitasse pensar nesse dia era impossível ignorar tal lembrança. Aquele dia era o único que não tinha cores em suas memórias.

- Eu não entendo... Todos os anos mesmo que eu me esforce para não lembrar que a perdi para sempre essas malditas imagens voltam a me assombrar... Por quê? Por que alguém que casou tão saudável definharia em apenas cinco anos? Se eu não a fazia feliz por que ela nunca me contou? Se o seu desejo era encontrar Rukia por que ela nunca se satisfez mesmo que eu a ajudasse? Teria sido melhor se eu nunca a tivesse conhecido? Se eu nunca a tivesse feito parte de minha família? Teria sido ela mais feliz? Minha família sempre a odiou tanto... Ainda odeia Rukia que é sua irmã, eu sinto isso... Mas então o que fazer? Byakuya reflete por um instante. – Acho que deve existir mais alguma coisa em seu diário que reflita o que ela sentia. Byakuya se levanta e volta para o quarto, ele vai até uma estante e pega o diário de Kuchiki Hisana e começa a folheá-lo, mas as páginas sempre diziam as mesmas coisas que ele lia há mais de quarenta anos, que ela sempre o admirou e amou, que ele a fazia muito feliz, que era triste querer fazer parte da família, mas nunca era vista com bons olhos, mas Byakuya lia aquelas palavras com olhos diferentes agora, em trechos mais a diante Hisana começa a mudar as palavras de seu diário para um tom mais melancólico e revela sofrer de uma doença, que gostaria que Byakuya a perdoasse, mas que nunca odiasse Fukamatsu (a mulher que cuidava da saúde de Hisana), pois ela havia se esforçado bastante para cuidar dela. Byakuya percebe que depois de sua doença Hisana passava a citar muitas vezes o nome de sua guardiã, em algumas ocasiões até mais que o de seu próprio marido e isso lhe chama a atenção.

- Estranho... Não me lembro de minha esposa ser tão intima de Fukamatsu Oranai, aquela velha já morreu faz muitos anos, mas parece ter trabalhado bastante tempo aqui, será que ela tem algum documento sobre Hisana?

Byakuya guarda o diário de sua esposa e procura em outras estantes algum arquivo relacionado à antiga guardiã de Hisana e para sua surpresa eles existiam. Alguns tinham relatos do cotidiano dela e de outros membros da casa, falava inclusive de algumas travessuras praticadas por Byakuya quando criança, mas quando chega a relatos sobre a vida de Hisana sua forma de escrita muda, ela começa a falar do como era difícil olhar para uma pessoa de tão baixo nível, que não havia recebido castigo pior na vida do que o de cuidar de uma plebéia, que Byakuya era o primeiro louco nascido na família para ter feito escolha tão absurda para desposar. Byakuya lia aquilo e olhava para os lados procurando alguém ou sua própria razão como se quisesse entender como aquilo sempre esteve ali debaixo de seu nariz, mas jamais tenha visto, ele sabia que as pessoas de sua família nunca viram Hisana com bons olhos, mas ler em palavras a descrição que os servos bem próximos a ele ou ela escreviam escondidos era absurdo, ele fecha o diário, mas no momento que está fechando ele lê uma palavra de relance e abre o diário rapidamente outra vez atrás dela e finalmente a encontra: "matar", essa era a palavra. Byakuya lia horrorizado um trecho do diário de Fukamatsu:

-"Agradeço aos céus que depois de tantos meses sofrendo fingindo que respeito aquela imundície o meu senhor tenha tido piedade de minha condição ao me dar uma escolha tentadora, matar aquela coisa que mancha desonrosamente o nome desta nobre família ou simplesmente ir embora, EU nunca iria embora sem antes fazê-los pagar por tamanha humilhação".

Byakuya tremia, ele estava com medo de continuar lendo, mas sua maldita curiosidade e vontade de saber a verdade o impulsiona instintivamente a prosseguir.

- "Não posso matá-la da noite para o dia, mas meu senhor me deu umas ervas inodoras que coloco em sua comida e a faz adoecer pouco a pouco, graças aos céus que tenho a desculpa perfeita para quando me perguntarem o que acontece, direi apenas que ela está cansada por ir atrás de sua irmã, já imaginou que absurdo? Não bastasse aquela plebéia ter entrado na família ela agora quer influenciar Kuchiki Byakuya a trazer uma irmã bastarda para destruir de vez o nome do clã, definitivamente imperdoável!".

Byakuya continua folheando as páginas.

- "A plebéia continua a adoecer, que bom, neste ritmo tenho certeza que não durará muito tempo".

Nas linhas seguintes:

- "A plebéia está doente, mas parece que as ervas não surtem mais tanto efeito, terei de usar algo mais forte".

Na próxima página:

- "Algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido aconteceu, hoje a plebéia veio receber seu "remédio" e disse que sentia náuseas e fortes dores de cabeça, além disso, estava sem apetite e enjoava na hora das refeições, eu disse que poderia ser por causa da doença e que ela deveria continuar a tomar seu "remédio" e a ser consultada pelos médicos da família sobre sua condição, mas o médico me disse para manter segredo sobre a gravidez dela ou Kuchiki Byakuya deixaria de trabalhar para cuidar da esposa e isso traria problemas aos nossos planos".

Byakuya respirava fundo, ele conhecia as pessoas que ela mencionava sem nem mesmo ter citado seus nomes e todos eles já haviam morrido, mas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos e manchavam seu rosto, Byakuya acabara de descobrir que Hisana esperava um filho seu e que ela não havia morrido de uma doença natural, mas que havia sido assassinada junto de seu filho, isso doía tanto que o diário de Fukamatsu cai de suas mãos e ele de joelhos começa a soluçar inconsolável diante do que tinha descoberto, sua própria família havia levado sua felicidade debaixo de seus olhos e ele não pôde fazer nada.

- Hi... Sana!... Byakuya chora de joelhos no chão diante do diário da falecida guardiã de sua esposa, suas páginas abertas logo a sua frente e suas mãos cobriam seu rosto que molhado estava de lágrimas.

Do lado de fora da Mansão a primeira flor de ameixeira acabava de desabrochar.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Cantinho da Tia Lyel._**

**_Olá Pessoas, Oh nóis aqui travêis. xD_**

**_Voltei para entregar mais uma fic que tinha vontade de escrever, uma distração para meus momentos de tédio e isso por que ainda tenho fic pendente xD ( muier sacana essa...)._**

**_Aqui vou contar de um ponto de vista inédito as razões que levaram ao falecimento de Kuchiki Hisana, não quero ler xingamentos nas reviews e nem gente dizendo que chorou ou me amaldiçoou dizendo que eu sou maléfica com os personagens de Bleach xD, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou assim hehehehe e pra quem já leu minhas outras fics já sabe que coisas mirabolantes podem acontecer _, aguardem._**

**_PS: Essa é a primeira fic Byahisa que escrevo, espero que fique boa *_*, rezando pra isso...  
_**

****


	2. A Decisão Ferrenha de Byakuya

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _TITE kUBO_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

_

No quartel do décimo primeiro esquadrão não havia muito movimento naquela tarde e isso era motivo de tédio para Zaraki que bocejava deitado no tatame enquanto tomava saquê e olhava para os céus tranqüilos de Seiretei, até que ao longe ele sente uma reiatsu que o anima instantaneamente.

- Finalmente um pouco de diversão nessa tarde de merda! Ela grita com sua voz rouca e aguçada.

- Ken-chan essa reiatsu é dá...! A jovem tenente de Zaraki vem correndo de dentro do quartel, ela não era mais uma criancinha, seus cabelos haviam crescido um pouco além da altura dos ombros e sua aparência era de uma adolescente cheia de energia, se bem que está parte não havia mudado em nada.

- Sim! Sim! Minha melhor diversão acabou de chegar! Zaraki já estava de pé pronto para recepcionar sua visita, sua espada na mão.

Hisana vinha pulando pelos tetos das casas usando shunpo, ela tinha o péssimo hábito de não usar portas quando visitava seus amigos, culpa de Ichigo e Rukia que não tinham ensinado a menina o significado de maçaneta. Ela pula no pátio gramado do esquadrão e ao longe avista os dois e principalmente sua amiga, com um sorriso ela vem caminhando até o seu encontro.

- Yo! Yachiru Ch... UoooaaaaHHh!

Hisana vê uma besta ensandecida de cabelos espetinhos de churrasco e gizos nas pontas pulando em cima dela com uma lâmina serrilhada.

- Yaaaaahhhh! Zaraki gritava e babava como um cão que não havia comido há dias e acabara de avistar um rosbife. Ele desfere um golpe vertical com toda sua força na direção da pobre adolescente que só tem tempo de reagir jogando-se para o lado e rolando desesperadamente para tentar fugir do impacto do golpe.

- Ai, mamãe! Hisana berra desesperada quase não se esquivando do golpe repentino.

O golpe de Zaraki faz uma trilha de destruição por onde passa, quebra o muro do esquadrão e continua a correr muito além, levando tudo pelo caminho.

Dois shinigamis que patrulhavam naquele momento não tiveram um momento muito feliz.

- Ei, gordo, tá vendo aquele lance ali oh! Diz um shinigami mais magro se referindo ao parceiro de patrulha, enquanto apontava na direção de uma poeira estranha que vinha em suas direções.

- Uhm... O mais gordo franze a testa para ver melhor. Sei não magro parece uma...

O golpe de Zaraki se aproximava.

- Será um pássaro? Pergunta o gordo.

- Pássaros voam seu idiota, se fosse um pássaro o viríamos no céu. Responde o mais magro para o parceiro.

- Será um avião? Sugere o gordo novamente roçando o queixo e ainda franzindo a testa.

- O quê é um avião? Pergunta o magro.

- Sei lá.

O golpe de Zaraki se aproxima ainda mais.

- Peraí, se isso não é nada do que imaginamos... O mais magro se volta para o amigo

- Então só pode ser! O gordo suava desesperado diante de seu raciocínio.

Os dois se olham assustados, mas já era tarde demais.

O golpe de Zaraki sai levando os dois como uma manada de pessoas entrando em um trem lotado.

- UUuUuuAAAAAhHh Capitããããããoooooo!

Uma densa poeira se levanta por todo o lugar por onde o golpe havia passado e dela Hisana sai tossindo.

- Cof! Cof! Cof! Mas que diabos foi isso!

- Hisana! Lute comigo! Zaraki desafiava a menina que lacrimejava por causa dos detritos que havia entrando em seus olhos.

- Mas eu! Mas eu!... Hisana colocava as mãos na frente balançando-as desesperadamente em gesto negativo diante do louco capitão que desejava arrancar-lhe algum membro.

- Yaaaaahhh! Zaraki pula em cima da menina novamente cheio de vontade com a espada pronta para cortar qualquer coisa pelo caminho.

- Mas eu só queria conversar com a Yachiruuuuuuuuuu! Gritava Hisana desesperada fugindo pelo buraco feito no muro enquanto o nome de sua amiga ecoava no horizonte.

Os dois saem correndo pela Sereitei como cão e gato.

- Ai, ai... Eles saíram para brincar e de novo nem me chamaram... Yachiru saltava graciosamente do tatame na grama e de lá ela usa um shunpo enquanto dava risadinhas divertidas.

- Espera por mim Ken-chan, Hisa-chan! Yachiru some indo atrás dos dois.

Yumichika e Ikkaku saem neste instante desconfiados e ao confirmarem a ausência do capitão suspiram.

- Ainda bem que aquela menina veio aqui né Ikkaku?

- É... Por que do jeito que o capitão tava entediando era bem capaz de ele descontar o tédio dele de novo na gente.

- ... Acha justo a gente deixar a pobrezinha da Hisa-chan sozinha com eles dois?

- Ela agüenta afinal ela é filha do Ichigo.

- É... Yumichika olha na direção da reiatsu dos três que corriam pela Seiretei. – É tem razão Ikkaku.

- Vamos entrar e tomar saquê.

- Boa idéia Ikkaku!

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo guardavam suas coisas no quarto da mansão que sempre costumavam ficar ao visitarem Byakuya.

Ichigo pressente algo.

- Eu avisei para aquela menina ter cuidado com o Zaraki! Olhava Ichigo com voz desgostosa na direção da reiatsu de sua filha.

- Deixa ela Ichigo, aquela menina nunca se machucou seriamente lutando com o Zaraki, e você acha que ela iria para o esquadrão se ela não soubesse ou gostasse dessas coisas? Rukia guardava algumas roupas nas gavetas, afinal eles passariam um longo feriado na mansão.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero a minha filha de volta com os braços e pernas no lugar e de preferência com a cabeça ainda no pescoço.

Rukia ri.

- E depois sou eu que me preocupo demais com as crianças heim? Rukia só olhava seu marido com a ponta dos olhos e sorrindo para ele.

- Claro que eu me preocupo, aliás, você não se preocupa não? Ichigo perguntava de braços cruzados e batendo os pés impacientes no chão.

- Eu já deixei de me preocupar faz tempo, na verdade, desde o dia em que li na revista que preocupação dá rugas.

- Ãhm? Ichigo levanta uma sobrancelha.

- E também dizia que envelhece a gente antes do tempo. Rukia se vira para ele e pega umas calças do lado de Ichigo e se volta para guardar nas gavetas.

- Rukia... Que tipos de revistas você anda lendo...? Ele pergunta.

- Ichigo, ao invés de se preocupar com essas coisas me passa essas cuecas ai do teu lado, eu tenho mais o que fazer! Resmunga Rukia.

- Ei! Deixe minhas cuecas fora dessa discussão! Elas são inocentes! Diz ele brincando com elas nas mãos e balançando acima da cabeça de Rukia que mesmo pulando não alcançava.

- Kurosaki Ichigo! Rukia dá o ultimato para ele, ela põe as mãos na cintura e batia o pé no chão impaciente.

- Sim senhora... Ichigo passa as cuecas suando frio.

Rukia continuava a guardar as roupas.

- Ei Rukia?

- Uhm?

- Teu irmão tá meio que demorando você não acha não?

Ela verifica as horas em um relógio na parede, realmente já havia se passando algum tempo e já estava quase na hora do jantar.

- Tem razão, que estranho, meu Nii-sama não costumava demorar tanto assim, será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Diz ela olhando para Ichigo.

- Quer que eu vá lá ver?

- Uhm... Melhor não, talvez ele esteja fazendo alguma coisa importante, além do mais ele nunca se atrasa para o jantar.

- Talvez, mas que foi estranho ele nem ter aparecido para nos recepcionar hoje isso foi, principalmente por que ele adora as crianças.

- É verdade. Diz Rukia pensativa e preocupada.

- Rukia?

- O quê?

- Cuidado com as rugas. Ichigo diz brincando.

- Oras seu!...

Rukia pega uma calça jeans e bate em Ichigo, ele apenas ria e corria pelo quarto e Rukia acaba rindo também.

* * *

Byakuya já havia enxugado suas lágrimas, ele apenas sentava na varanda do jardim naquele momento ainda tentando refletir sobre o acontecido, mas sabia que não poderia ficar muito mais tempo por ali, sua família sempre vinha passar um feriado humano específico que coincidentemente era na mesma semana da data em que sua esposa morreu, eles já haviam chegado à mansão há algum tempo e já estava quase na hora do jantar e Byakuya sendo o anfitrião jamais se atrasava para o jantar.

- O que será que eu devo fazer? Será que eu devo contar isso à Rukia? Como ela reagirá? Existem muito mais coisas por trás disso, eu tenho certeza, e também sei que muitas respostas podem estar "vivas" dentro do clã.

Byakuya leva a mão ao queixo e olha para a ameixeira, um botão havia acabado de desabrochar e inevitavelmente outra lembrança lhe vem à tona.

* * *

- Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama.

- Hisana, você não deveria estar aqui! Você está doente meu amor.

Hisana e Byakuya se encontravam no jardim da mansão, ele era florido e cheio de vida, mas naquele momento Hisana queria mostrar ao seu marido uma coisa diferente do que existia no jardim.

- Byakuya-sama olhe! Hisana tinha as mãos fechadas em forma de concha, ao abri-las um pequeno botão de ameixeira jazia na palma da mão.

- Isso é um botão de ameixeira? Ele pergunta pegando o pequeno botão da mão da esposa.

Ela sorri.

- Sim e adivinha?

Byakuya olha para ela.

- Eu encontrei aqui no jardim perto de nosso quarto.

- É mesmo? Você sempre adorou essas...

Antes que Byakuya terminasse de dizer o que iria dizer, Hisana pega sua mão e começa a guiá-lo pelo jardim.

- Venha Byakuya-sama é por aqui! Hisana sorria para ele e apressava os passos chegando a quase arrastar Byakuya pelo caminho.

Eles chegam ao dito lugar e uma pequena e jovem árvore da altura de Hisana começava a criar botões que logo floresceriam.

- É a primeira vez que vejo uma ameixeira aqui na mansão e ainda mais uma que floresça tão precocemente.

- Foi por isso que eu o chamei Byakuya-sama, ela é linda não é verdade?

- Eu não diria linda, diria... Diferente talvez.

Hisana levanta a sobrancelha.

Byakuya continua.

- Uma ameixeira costuma florescer em um momento tarde da vida, quando já é adulta e grande, mas esta se provou totalmente diferente. Uma preciosidade em meio a tantas. Ele se vira para Hisana e pega suas delicadas mãos. – Porém quando sua primeira flor floresce, todas as outras não tardam a mostrar seu esplendor, assim como você Hisana. Byakuya coloca o pequeno botão de ameixeira em suas mãos.

- Como eu Byakuya-sama?

- Sim, você era apenas um pequeno botão de ameixeira, porém quando floresceu, todos ao seu redor notaram sua magnífica presença e perceberam o quão belo é uma flor que desabrocha fora de época, ela é única e sempre será a primeira de todas a mostrar o esplendor de seus semelhantes. Byakuya falava e Hisana corava ao mesmo tempo que não sabia se olhava para seu marido ou para o pequeno botão que se tornara metáfora sobre sua vida.

- Eu te amo do fundo de minha alma Hisana. Byakuya levanta o rosto de sua esposa e beija primeiro o seu fronte e em seguida seu rosto.

Hisana com as maçãs do rosto coradas envolve os seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Byakuya e vagarosamente aproxima seus lábios ao dele, Byakuya ao mesmo tempo envolve os seus braços na cintura da mulher.

Eles se beijam no jardim e o pequeno botão de ameixeira na mão de Hisana cai conforme o beijo se torna mais apaixonado, enquanto isso, ao lado dos dois, daquela pequena ameixeira, a primeira flor se preparava para abrir.

* * *

Byakuya volta a si.

- Eu devo isso a ela, não posso deixar que aqueles curtos anos felizes que ela me proporcionou tenham esse fim!

Byakuya se levanta e olha para a árvore.

- Por você, Para sempre o meu primeiro e único amor.

Byakuya vai de encontro aos outros em posse do diário de Hisana e Fukamatsu, ele estava decidido a compartilhar de suas descobertas e mais do que isso, ele iria descobrir os responsáveis por isso, estivessem eles vivos ou não.

* * *

Os irmãozinhos brincavam no jardim da mansão quando ouvem a voz de Rukia.

- Kai-kun, Maki-chan! Venham tomar banho para o jantar!

- Já estamos indo mamãe! Os dois respondem em uníssono, eles levantam tirando o excesso de sujeira do chão que estava impregnado em suas roupas e saem correndo em direção a sua mãe.

- Tomem banho, troquem de roupa e esperem como crianças boazinhas pelo chamado para o jantar.

- Sim! Os gêmeos fazem posição de sentido e saem correndo outra vez em direção ao banheiro tirando gracinhas um com o outro pelo caminho.

- Ai, ai... Esses dois... Aliás... Falta o número três, cadê essa Hisana? Ela vai acabar se atrasando para o jantar. Rukia olhava para o relógio de pulso.

Hisana estava vestindo trapos quando adentrava a mansão pulando os muros, além disso, ela vinha mancando de um pé e se apoiava com um galho grosso de alguma árvore que ela tinha achado pelo caminho.

- Jovem mestra! Alguns criados vinham correndo socorrer Hisana quando a vêem entrando naquele estado.

Ela faz um sinal para não se preocuparem.

- Eu estou bem, depois de um banho quente e um prato de comida vou estar novinha em folha.

- Mas jovem mestra! Exclamavam os criados preocupados.

- Digam ao meu pai e minha mãe que eu já estou indo me trocar para o jantar.

- Não precisa isso eu sei que você realmente está indo fazer.

Era Ichigo com cara de poucos amigos.

Os servos da mansão se retiram.

- Papai olha... Eu só ia... Hisana tenta formular uma desculpa.

- Você venceu pelo menos? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Ãhm? Hisana olha sem entender a pergunta.

- Você venceu o Zaraki pelo menos? Pergunta Ichigo outra vez.

- Oh! Sim claro, foi facinho como sempre. Ela ri sem graça.

- Estou vendo. Ri Ichigo em deboche olhando-a dos pés à cabeça naquele estado.

- Olha, mas esse estado aqui é por eu vacilei quando ele...

- Eu sei. Ichigo se aproxima da filha mais velha. – Vamos entrar, uma moça bonita como você não pode ficar assim toda suja e vestindo remendos de mendigo. Ichigo dá tapinhas nas costas de sua filha.

- UAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Hisana berra de dor e pega o galho pronto para bater no pai.

Ichigo não agüenta a risada.

- Caramba pai! Minhas costas estão ardendo pacas, não faz isso não, por favor! Hisana fazia careta.

- Tadinha... Ichigo pega a filha nas costas e a ajuda indo em direção ao banheiro. Mas Hisana não via a cara de Ichigo prestes a explodir na gargalhada.

- A propósito, é melhor você fingir que está tudo bem quando for jantar, por que se a sua mãe perceber você nesse estado já sabe né?

- Até parece que eu não sei pai... Hisana suava fazendo uma cara de medo sombria. – Mas ai qualquer coisa eu digo que foi o senhor e eu fico na boa. Hisana sorri.

Ichigo faz menção de soltar a filha e ela se agarra feito um macaco com medo de cair do galho.

- Nem se atreva! Ele diz com voz divertida.

- Ei eu estava brincando pai! Credo o senhor nem sabe brincar!

Os dois ficam rindo.

* * *

Zaraki estava deitado na grama de um extenso campo bem longe da cidade, seu estado era péssimo, ele estava não muito diferente de Hisana, porém tinha um largo sorriso estampado na cara quando falava.

- Ah! Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto assim... Ela fica cada dia mais forte e fez meu dia ficar mais divertido... Zaraki fechava os olhos. – Amanhã eu consigo cortar ela. Zaraki desmaia.

- Eu sei Ken-chan. Yachiru sorria enquanto apoiava a cabeça de Zaraki em seu colo fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, ela sempre se divertia e se alegrava quando Zaraki também se sentia feliz.

* * *

Na sala de jantar Rukia e Ichigo já haviam sido chamados, ambos vestiam quimonos, coisa rara, mas que eles faziam questão de usar quando não estavam na terra. Aliás, ambos ficavam muito elegantes de quimono.

Kaien e Masaki entram na sala de jantar, eles também vestiam quimonos coloridos, ela um cheio de cores e flores, ele um de listras verticais e cores mais escuras.

- Meus filhos vocês viram a irmã de vocês?

- Ela estava trocando de roupa e disse que já estava vindo. Responde a menina.

- Entendo, espero que ela não se atrase.

Hisana ficava muito bonita de quimono, assim como sua família, essa era uma das raras ocasiões em que ela se vestia assim, então ela caprichava na roupa. Assim que termina de fazer a maquiagem ela sai do quarto indo em direção a sala de jantar, no caminho acaba avistando Byakuya.

- Boa noite Tio, como o senhor está?

Byakuya estava distraído, mas se volta para Hisana, ele esboça um sorriso bem fraco.

- Estou bem. Ele responde ficando em silêncio logo em seguida.

Hisana percebe de imediato que havia alguma coisa de errado com o seu tio.

- Tio, o senhor realmente está se sentindo bem? Pergunta ela com um tom mais preocupado desta vez.

Byakuya pára de andar e Hisana também, ele olha para ela com um olhar diferente que Hisana não sabe bem como distinguir, era uma mistura de tristeza e impotência que ela nunca tinha visto antes, seu tio parecia cansado, na verdade, ele parecia doente.

- Hisana, ouça depois do jantar leve seus irmãos para o quarto e faça-os dormir, em seguida se dirija para a sala de visitas da família, lá eu estarei com seus pais aguardando você.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Apenas faça o que eu estou mandando. Byakuya toca no ombro da sobrinha.

- Tudo bem, mas agora o senhor acabou me deixando mais preocupada, é melhor o senhor ajeitar essa cara senão a mamãe vai ser a primeira a desconfiar e não vai deixar a gente jantar em paz e o senhor sabe muito bem como ela é. Adverte a sobrinha.

- Tem razão. Byakuya se recompõe após ouvir as palavras da jovem.

- Agora sim, o senhor parece um pouco mais com o senhor.

Byakuya e Hisana começam a andar novamente.

- Hisana?

- Senhor?

- Você está muito bonita. Diz ele olhando para ela com um sorriso.

Ela rebate também sorrindo.

- Obrigada, mas isso é de família tio.

- Menos pela parte de pai. Ele acrescenta.

Hisana ri.

Byakuya sorri.

* * *

- Atchim!

- Credo Ichigo seu mal-educado! Rukia repreende Ichigo.

- Que feio papai. Os gêmeos olhavam para Ichigo fazendo cara de nojo.

Os servos fingiam que nada viam.

- Desculpa, mas me deu vontade de espirrar de repente, foi sem querer. Ichigo fica sem graça.

Hisana e Byakuya adentram o recinto. Os servos abrem espaço após uma reverência e se retiram.

- Nii-sama, que bom vê-lo finalmente, Rukia se levanta e abraça seu irmão.

- Perdão por não ter recepcionado vocês mais cedo, infelizmente eu estava resolvendo alguns problemas do qual não poderia me ausentar.

- Problemas? Ichigo pergunta.

-Mais tarde eu explico. Dizia Byakuya olhando para Hisana.

Ela apenas assente com a cabeça.

- Então podemos comer? Byakuya faz um gesto para Hisana e Rukia sentarem.

Elas se sentam e ele logo em seguida ordena que os servos sirvam o jantar.

Tudo transcorre bem durante a refeição, ao contrário do que acontecia na casa de Ichigo, o jantar na mansão Kuchiki era bastante civilizado, Byakuya pergunta várias coisas sobre como iam à vida de todos na terra, mas no geral a família evitava tocar no assunto que dizia respeito ao falecimento de Hisana, o mais impressionante, no entanto era como Ichigo jantava sem implicar com Byakuya, talvez pelo pedido que Rukia havia feito anteriormente, ou talvez por ser, junto de Hisana, o único que havia notado algo de estranho no cunhado. O jantar finalmente termina e eles continuam a conversar mais um pouco, até que as crianças finalmente começam a coçar os olhos, elas estavam com sono.

- Hisana, leve seus irmão para dormir. Byakuya diz a ela.

- Oh, tudo bem. Ela se levanta e chama os dois. – Vamos vocês tem que escovar os dentes antes de dormir.

Os pequenos beijam o tio e seus pais e saem de mãos dadas com Hisana.

Byakuya olha para seus servos.

- Estaremos no salão particular da família, Não deixem ninguém entrar exceto Hisana entenderam?

Os servos assentem com a cabeça e se retiram.

- Nii-sama? Olha Rukia para ele sem entender.

- Me acompanhem. Byakuya se levanta e sai primeiro do recinto, sendo logo acompanhado por Ichigo e Rukia.

* * *

Hisana ia com seus irmãos em direção ao banheiro para eles poderem escovar os dentes, quando Masaki chama sua atenção.

- Mana?

-Uhm?

- O tio estava esquisito né?

- Você acha? Respondia Hisana sendo esquiva evitando que seus irmãos se preocupassem.

- É verdade maninha. Kaien se intromete na conversa. – o papai e ele nem brincaram no jantar, tudo estava tão estranho, só a mamãe não percebeu, por que será?

- Vocês estão imaginando coisas, o tio sempre foi daquele jeito, vocês estranharam por que nunca viram ele assim, mas a verdade é que antes de vocês nascerem, me lembro do tio ser muito parecido com aquilo que vocês viram. Hisana era bem mais velha que os irmãozinhos e por isso dava ênfase ao passado, mas tudo não passava de mentiras para enganar os irmãos e fazê-los dormir logo, pois ela tinha sido convocada por seu tio e precisava estar lá o mais rápido possível independente do motivo.

- Uhm... Você deve ter razão, a mamãe disse que ele mudou bastante mesmo logo que a gente nasceu né? Masaki perguntava para a irmã mais velha.

- Mudou bastante.

- Uáááá! Kaien mal se agüentava em pé de tanto sono.

Hisana supervisiona a escovação dos irmãos e põe seus pijamas para dormir.

Eles nem precisaram contar carneirinhos, pois ao sentirem o conforto do travesseiro automaticamente entram na terra dos sonhos.

Hisana ainda espera um pouco para certificar-se de que eles realmente dormiam e em fim se retira do quarto indo ao encontro de seus pais.

* * *

Ichigo e Rukia estavam em silêncio na sala, Byakuya dissera para esperar Hisana e assim iniciar a reunião, aliás, só agora Rukia sabia que aquilo era uma reunião, mas já estava se sentindo incomodada com o ambiente. Ichigo estava de braços cruzados ao lado de Rukia e nada dizia, apenas olhava para alguns móveis na sala tentando se distrair, enquanto isso, Byakuya apenas sentava de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, ele rastreava a reiatsu de Hisana aguardando-a e ela se aproximava cada vez mais do recinto.

- Nii-sama...

A porta se abre, Hisana entra.

- Os gêmeos já estão dormindo, então tio, Hisana olha para Byakuya, - será que o senhor poderia nos contar o que tanto lhe aflige.

Byakuya faz sinal para ela sentar, o clima não era dos melhores, Hisana senta e olha para seu tio, Ichigo e Rukia também olham.

- Por muitas décadas. Byakuya pega dois diários de dentro de seu quimono e põe sobre a mesa, ele continua. – Por muitas décadas eu vivi a minha vida tentando entender se todos os meus esforços para tentar fazer alguém feliz eram tão medíocres a ponto de não conseguir trazer o sorriso perfeito da mulher que eu mais amei. Ele olha para Ichigo, Hisana e em seguida para Rukia. – Quando eu conheci a sua irmã eu era jovem, tinha um temperamento explosivo e não media a conseqüência de absolutamente nada do que eu fazia, sua irmã me moldou me fez um homem melhor e diferente de tudo o que jamais imaginei que seria; graças à companhia dela tornei-me um bom capitão e chefe de família. Byakuya olha para Rukia com olhar triste, ela fica sem entender, ele fecha os olhos, suspira e levanta, caminha até um pequeno móvel e fica de costas para os três.

- Nii-sama, o que aconteceu, eu não entendo aonde quer chegar... Rukia nunca tinha visto seu irmão daquele jeito, ela já estava ficando nervosa.

Hisana e Ichigo se entreolham sem entender.

- Minha família, nunca viu minha união com Hisana com bons olhos, para eles, misturar o sangue da mais nobre e antiga família na Soul Society com uma plebéia de tão baixo nível traria desgraça ao nosso clã, porém, hoje eu descobri que não foi nossa união que poderia ter trazido ruína a nossa família, descobri que existem coisas além de minhas forças que mexem no núcleo deste clã e mantém o equilíbrio nesta casa...

- Byakuya, o que está acontecendo, não está vendo que Rukia está preocupada com você? Ela está assim desde que chegamos e você sequer veio cumprimentá-la, o que diabo está acontecendo? Aonde quer chegar afinal? Diga logo de uma vez. Ichigo estava impaciente.

Byakuya encontra fôlego se vira para sua família e revela:

- Kuchiki Hisana, minha esposa, irmã de Rukia, foi assassinada por membros do meu clã e ela estava grávida naquela época.

Os três entram em choque. Suas expressões completamente alteradas pela revelação.

- Assassinada? Ichigo pergunta com a expressão de surpresa inalterada.

- Grávida? Nii-sama por que nunca me contou isso antes? Rukia também tinha a mesma expressão do marido.

- Por que eu não sabia desse fato, para mim, Hisana tinha morrido acometida por uma doença que gradativamente havia alterado seu estado, levando-a a morte, porém... Byakuya muda de expressão suas feições mais severas. – Não foi doença, não era uma patologia desconhecida pelos médicos, não era remédio o que lhe davam como tratamento, não era remorso por tê-la abandonado que a tornava triste, não era não era! Ele estava visivelmente alterado, inconformado e revoltado com tudo o que falara.

Rukia chora.

Byakuya também.

Ichigo nunca em toda sua vida havia visto cena igual, Byakuya, o homem sem expressão que nunca demonstrava sentimento algum por qualquer semelhante, estava derramando lágrimas diante de seus olhos, mesmo que tivesse mudado muito com o passar dos anos, era uma situação tão surreal que Ichigo simplesmente abaixa sua cabeça, para ele, aquele momento merecia o mais puro respeito, mesmo que também estivesse surpreso com a situação.

Hisana, sua filha estava sem palavras, ela sempre soube que seu nome era em homenagem a uma tia que morreu há muito tempo, sua mãe não havia lhe contado muitas coisas sobre ela, até por que nem mesmo ela chegou a conhecê-la, porém, às vezes ela pegava seu tio lhe contando sobre coisas fascinantes a respeito de uma mulher de expressão serena e dócil que havia mudado a sua vida, e que a mesma estava tão arrependida de em meio à pobreza ter abandonado sua irmã que esse sentimento a fez adoecer levando-a a morte. Mas era mentira, era exatamente isso que seu tio estava dizendo agora, que na verdade era tudo mentira, ela foi assassinada, estava grávida de seu primo e pior, sua família foi a responsável por tudo isso.

- Aqueles desgraçados! Eu vou matar todos eles! Ela grita sem querer, seu instinto falando mais alto, desperto principalmente ao ver as lágrimas de sua mãe e tio.

Byakuya e Rukia se assustam um pouco, suas lágrimas secam, a jovem estava com olhos explosivos.

- Hisana, silêncio! A voz autoritária de pai de Ichigo faz Hisana olhá-lo, mas ela ainda não tinha mudado de expressão.

- Mas pai, esses desgraçados mataram a...!

- Isso não lhe diz respeito menina, comporte-se e diminua essa reiatsu!

Hisana nem havia percebido que estava com sua reiatsu queimando, mas ela continua.

- Não nos diz respeito? Não nos diz respeito! Se isso fosse verdade o tio jamais teria contado isso para nós! Ele não gasta palavras à toa com a gente papai! Será que o senhor não se toca que aconteceu com eles a mesma coisa que com o senhor e a mamãe, só que de forma muito mais cruel?

- Silêncio Hisana! Respeite as lágrimas de sua mãe e de seu tio! A voz de Ichigo oprime a reiatsu de Hisana e ela finalmente se acalma seu pai nunca a agredia, nem precisava, sua densa reiatsu era o suficiente para fazê-la entender que ela já estava passando dos limites.

- Tsc! Ela se senta novamente, de cabeça baixa e um pouco frustrada.

Ichigo olha para Rukia e seu irmão.

- Ouça Byakuya, eu nunca conheci a sua mulher, nem do que ela foi capaz de fazer para mudar a sua vida, por isso, seria hipocrisia da minha parte dizer que fiquei revoltado com sua história, ou que ela me abalou a ponto de querer destruir todos como a minha filha está querendo. Byakuya olha atento para Ichigo e ele continua. – Porém, mesmo que eu não entenda profundamente o que está sentindo, existe uma coisa que eu entendo muito bem. Ichigo olha mais seriamente para ele desta vez. – Que você sempre lutou pelo que achou certo, que ficou na nossa frente para defender o meu casamento com Rukia e não mediu esforços para isso, poderia dizer outras coisas que você fez por nós, e mesmo sem nunca dizer, eu sei que você fez, então é por isso e por muitas outras coisas que eu posso afirmar que, você pode contar comigo para o que você precisar, independente de eu ter que usar a espada outra vez, eu não me importo, se você acha que alguém deve pagar pelo que fez então eu também concordo com você, basta dizer quem.

Byakuya olha para Ichigo e percebe que ele estava decidido quanto ao que tinha acabado de dizer, ele sorri e diz:

- Se é assim, que seja.

- Ichigo... Rukia sorri para ele que responde com um sorriso sem graça.

- Ei, ei, ei! E eu aqui oh! Hisana levanta os braços. – Essa Hisana aqui tá vivinha e doida pra arrebentar a cara de alguém, e ai? Quem se habilita para contratar os meus serviços?

- Hisana, Ichigo olha ela com a ponta dos olhos, - Isso não é um de seus programas de luta-livre...

- Foi mal... Ela ri sem graça.

Byakuya sorri.

- Então assim será, vejo que todos concordaram que algo deve ser feito, isso foi um crime que passaria impune se eu não tivesse lido o diário de uma mulher chamada Fukamatsu Oranai, ela era a antiga governanta responsável por cuidar de Hisana naquela época, porém ainda preciso pesquisar mais a fundo em busca destes responsáveis, mas uma coisa é certa, independente de quem sejam eles pagarão caro pelo que ousaram fazer comigo, essa é a vingança para aqueles que tiraram a minha felicidade naquele dia.

- Eu tô dentro. Hisana fala automaticamente.

- Hisana... Espere seu tio terminar de falar! Rukia a repreende.

- Que nada mamãe, já é óbvio o que o tio Byakuya quer: Ele quer pessoas em quem possa confiar nessa empreitada sem envolver outros além daqueles que não estejam diretamente ligadas a nossa família, além do mais, essa luta é do tio, a gente só vai ajudar ele a achar o responsável, o resto é ele quem vai resolver, certo tio? Hisana olhava para ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

Byakuya não sabia a quem aquela menina tinha exatamente puxado, embora tivesse o nome de sua falecida esposa, em nada se pareciam, mas uma coisa era certa, Byakuya de certa forma se via naquela jovem cheia de vida.

- Tem razão, esse assunto não deve ser exposto de maneira alguma a outros que não sejam membros de nossa família, para ser exato, que não sejam nós quatro, somente assim iremos assegurar que os responsáveis não descubram nossas intenções e escapem.

- Tem razão Nii-sama, ter o Gotei 13 envolvido não seria muito útil nessa situação, além do mais, Hisana era minha irmã, eu também tenho todo o direito de me envolver nessa luta. Rukia também estava decidida.

Byakuya concorda.

- Então o que faremos primeiro Byakuya? Pergunta Ichigo.

Byakuya pensa por um instante e responde.

- Primeiro preciso pesquisar mais a fundo em documentos antigos da família pistas que me levem a diante na investigação, só assim posso garantir a vocês que passo dar, eles devem ser passos certos para não levantarmos suspeitas.

- Certo, e o que a gente faz nesse meio tempo tio? Hisana levanta a questão.

- Aproveitem o feriado por enquanto, é o melhor que podem fazer, os gêmeos ficarão mais seguros se não forem envolvidos, tirem o dia para descansar amanhã.

- Me pergunto se você encontrará alguma pista Nii-sama. Rukia fala insegura.

- Existe uma coisa que aprendi com os anos vivendo nesta família, que nada é o que parece ser e principalmente: Se for necessário ocultar alguma coisa que comprometa o nome desta família, então será feito qualquer coisa para se alcançar este objetivo, não importa qual seja o preço. Byakuya parecia frio quando falava, mas era a verdade nua e crua que ele tinha aprendido na prática.

Os três ficam em silêncio.

- Está é minha decisão. Ele continua, - a partir de agora, terá início a busca por minha vingança, levarei tudo até as últimas conseqüências, estejam preparados, pois o caminho que irei trilhar será árduo, se sentirem que o fardo é muito pesado, não vou vê-los com maus olhos se quiserem desistir, afinal, sou eu que os estou instigando a isso.

- Do que você está falando Nii-sama? Rukia olha para seu irmão, ela já estava de pé ao seu lado.

- Byakuya nós estamos aqui para ajudar esqueceu. Diz Ichigo se levantando sorrindo e com uma expressão calorosa.

Byakuya olha para ele.

- Exatamente, afinal, Hisana também se levanta, - É pra isso que serve a família de verdade. Ela sorri.

Byakuya também sorri, ele sabia que podia contar com muitas poucas pessoas neste mundo, e como Hisana tinha acabado de dizer, aquela era sua família de verdade.

Estava na hora de mexer no passado tenebroso da família Kuchiki e ninguém fazia idéia dos segredos que ainda descobririam ocultos pelas ações sombrias daquela milenar família, tudo estava apenas começando.

* * *

_**Continua...**__

* * *

_

**Cantinho da Tia Lyel**

** Olá pessoal.**

**Demorei bastante para postar capítulo novo, mas fazer o que né? além de ter outra fic pendente ainda estava sem tempo para postá-las, mas ai está, como prometido capítulo two.**

**espero que tenha sido do agrado de vcs, que não seja uma leitura chata e tortuosa, já viram que a família Kuchiki sempre se envolve em alguma coisa tenebrosa não é mesmo? etão esperem muita emoção e revolta nessa jornada de vingança que ainda passará por muita reviravoltas!**

**Beijos a todos vc e que deus os abençoe ^^ até mais.  
**


	3. O Diário de Ginrei  Primeiro Passo

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória. **_

* * *

O jantar havia terminado há algum tempo, Hisana já estava em seu quarto. Ichigo e Rukia também, apenas Byakuya permanecia sem sono naquela noite, ele estava deitado em seu futon, mas olhava para o teto de seu quarto pensativo sobre qual passo dar no dia seguinte, às vezes sorria ao lembrar-se da cumplicidade de sua família que concordara em ajudá-lo, além disso, estava surpreso consigo, pois nunca imaginou que iria chorar na frente de alguém, mas o fizera na frente deles de forma tão natural que se sentia constrangido agora, _"Aqueles desgraçados! Eu vou matar todos eles!"_ lembrava-se ele do humor exaltado da sobrinha, _"Respeite as lágrimas de sua mãe e de seu tio!"_ quem diria que Ichigo reagiria daquela forma, isso deixava Byakuya feliz, conseguia até mesmo esquecer que um dia tentou matá-lo quando ele veio pedir a mão de sua irmã em casamento.

- Eu... Posso confiar. É tudo que Byakuya diz antes de se virar e acomodar-se para fechar os olhos e dormir.

Naquela noite ele não sonhou.

Bem antes disso, Hisana acaba de vestir o seu pijama de coelhos, ela estava sentada em um banquinho na frente de uma penteadeira e arrumava os cabelos para dormir, ela se deita e sem hesitar fecha os olhos, afinal, suas costas ainda doíam seus ombros ainda estavam inchados e seus tornozelos ainda rangiam pelo menos seus irmãos dormiam tranquilamente.

- Que droga, eu estou parecendo um mosaico! Ela resmungava não conseguindo encontrar uma posição para dormir e quando finalmente encontra uma posição...

Um cheiro horripilante se espalha pelo quarto.

- Argh! Que cheiro de merda é esse? Ela se assusta levantando e tapando o nariz.

Masaki acorda ao mesmo tempo em que Hisana resmungava do mau cheiro.

- Eca! Alguém pisou em cocô mana! Ela esbraveja abanando com as mãos e fazendo cara de sono misturada com nojo.

- Desculpa maninha fui eu...

- Kaien! As duas irmãs gritam ao mesmo tempo olhando para ele.

- Mas eu não tenho culpa foi o repolho, a comida estava envenenada! Ele tenta se justificar.

Instantes depois Hisana estava segurando Kaien no ar e com os olhos vermelhos, ela arremessa o garoto para fora do quarto como um saco de cimento.

- E só me volte aqui quando esse repolho sair! A irmã mais velha repreende.

- E quando lavar as mãos também! A irmãzinha retruca.

As duas batem a porta na cara do garoto e se trancam.

Kaien fica sentado no chão ponderando a situação e com olhar intrigado, então se levanta reclamando e tirando a sujeira da roupa.

- Mulheres... Até parece que não peidam... Ele diz indo em direção ao banheiro e resmungando sozinho.

* * *

Ichigo estava quieto e deitado na cama esperando Rukia que limpava o rosto na frente do espelho com algum produto antes de dormir, ele vira de lado para ela e apóia a cabeça com a mão.

- Rukia?

- Uhm? Ela diz limpando o rosto.

- Você acha certo deixarmos o teu irmão sozinho fazendo as coisas amanhã?

- Como assim? Ela rebate.

- Tipo, o deixar procurar informações e se arriscar sozinho, sendo que nem ele e nem nós ainda sabemos com quem estamos nos metendo.

- O nii-sama sabe se virar Ichigo, ele não diria que faria isso sozinho se não soubesse o que está fazendo. Ela termina de limpar o rosto e joga o algodão em uma lixeirinha ao lado.

- Tem certeza? Ichigo pergunta outra vez.

- Claro, além do mais ele pediu que agíssemos naturalmente para não desconfiarem das ações dele, querendo ou não isso já é alguma ajuda. Rukia se levanta e pega uma camisola transparente em um cabide e põe sobre o pijama que vestia indo em direção à cama.

- Então você que sabe, só não quero que você fique preocupada depois, até por que ainda temos que cuidar das crianças aqui. Ichigo se ajeitava e afastava-se para abrir espaço na cama para Rukia.

Ela se deita acomodando-se em seus braços e ele os cobre com os lençóis.

- Ichigo, nós vamos ajudar o nii-sama, de qualquer modo, eu não vou ficar indiferente a essa situação, Hisana era minha irmã e eu tenho direito de agir também. Ela fala olhando para ele.

- Eu sei, por isso que eu quero ajudar, não quero ver você chorando de novo. Ichigo beija a testa de Rukia.

- Obrigada meu amor. Ela também o beija.

- Sabe... Ichigo muda de assunto e começa a desabotoar a camisola de Rukia. – não precisava colocar a camisola. Ele diz com voz insinuante.

- Atrevido... Diz Rukia corada e sorrindo para o marido enquanto o abraçava na cama e lhe enchia de beijos.

* * *

Do lado de fora da mansão uma sombra imponente observava os movimentos das pessoas dentro da casa e pelas áreas do jardim, sua reiatsu oculta aos outros, ele esperava alguém.

Um homem se aproxima dele, encapuzado e com passos tímidos.

- Meu senhor?

O homem nas sombras sequer se vira para encará-lo.

- A família chegou hoje à tarde e neste instante se retiraram para descansar. Responde o encapuzado de cabeça baixa em reverência.

- Bom trabalho, tudo transcorre como planejado, no momento faça apenas o que eu disse e escolha seu alvo, pois não tardar chegará o seu momento, porém... O homem nas sombras se vira para ele e é possível apenas enxergar os orbes acizentados naquela negritude. – Lembre-se, Kuchiki Byakuya é meu. Ele diz.

- Com toda certeza meu lorde! O homem encapuzado responde reverenciando-o.

- Dispensado. O seu senhor ordena.

O homem encapuzado volta para a mansão, esgueirando-se entre as sombras.

O senhor nas sombras permanece observando e rastreando os movimentos de todos e com isso sorria satisfeito.

- Depois de tantos anos, finalmente, tudo acabará.

Atrás deste mesmo homem é possível ver em meios à escuridão e árvores que o cercavam inúmeros olhos brilhantes e sedentos observadores da mansão.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, todos estavam à mesa tomando o desjejum quando Byakuya entra no recinto.

- Bom dia. Ele diz cumprimentando todos.

- Bom dia Nii-sama.

- Yo, Byakuya. Responde Ichigo fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Bom dia tio. Responde Hisana tomando um gole de café.

- Bom dia tio Byakuya, respondem os gêmeos em uníssono.

Byakuya senta à mesa e os criados servem seu desjejum retirando-se do recinto logo em seguida.

- E então o que farão hoje? Byakuya puxa assunto.

- Vou fazer uma visita aos esquadrões e dar um "oi" a todos, vou levar Kaien e Masaki comigo. Diz ichigo.

- Eu vou manter distância do Zaraki e chamar o pessoal da associação feminina para um churrasco na piscina.

Sim, Byakuya depois de muito relutar, não conseguiu convencer Hisana e Rukia de que não queria ter uma piscina em sua casa.

Byakuya fica olhando para a cara de Hisana.

Ela finge que nem está percebendo.

- Nii-sama, fui eu que dei a idéia de chamá-las, fazia tempo que não nos reuníamos e por isso convidei-as para uma pequena confraternização.

- Desde que elas não destruam o meu jardim, embriaguem as minhas carpas com saquê, roubem o meu álbum de fotografias e fiquem tirando fotos minhas quando tento trocar de roupas ou tomar banho, por mim tudo bem. Ele responde tranquilamente tomando um pouco de chá.

- Peraí, elas tentaram tirar uma foto sua nu Byakuya? Credo! Exclama Ichigo fazendo uma cara esquisita.

- ...

- Ichigo...

- Que foi? Você não acha isso bizarro Rukia? Ele diz tentando ponderar.

- ...

- Não vejo nada de extraordinário em ver o tio Byakuya nu, afinal, ele costumava dar banho na gente quando éramos crianças. Diz Hisana naturalmente pondo uma porção de arroz temperado na boca.

- É verdade. Responde Masaki.

Byakuya e principalmente Ichigo arregalam os olhos.

- Pois é, não tem nada de extraordinário lá que a gente já não tenha visto no papai. Continua ela falando enquanto pega alguns legumes e põe em seu prato.

- Até por que ele vive andando pelado lá em casa... Lembra Kaien do "pequeno" detalhe. – Que homem mais sem educação... Nem respeitar as mulheres ele respeita...

Masaki só assente com a cabeça enquanto toma suco.

Byakuya e Ichigo engasgam começando a tossir descontroladamente e virando a cabeça para fora da mesa.

Rukia fica olhando para os filhos que agiam na maior naturalidade, ela balança a cabeça suspira e diz:

- Ai, ai... O que eu faço com vocês...

O desjejum transcorre no mais absoluto silêncio enquanto Ichigo e Byakuya trocavam olhares desconfiados...

* * *

Muito longe dali em um lugar longínquo próximo as montanhas, uma enorme casa semelhante às grandes casas nobres em Seiretei fazia contraste com o ambiente, neste lugar, em um quarto situado no centro da casa, um homem de cabelos negros corridos até a altura dos ombros, olhos acinzentados e expressão rígida dirigia a palavra as várias pessoas que ali estavam.

- Ouçam todos meus irmãos, é chegada a hora de nossa grande vingança! Ele diz levantando-se de seu lugar. – Depois de décadas vivendo isolados nas montanhas, alheios aos olhos da casa que por direito deveria ser nossa, NÓS finalmente iremos agir! E como todo primogênito Eu irei tomar posse daquilo que é meu! Eu serei o verdadeiro líder da família Kuchiki! O homem termina de falar exaltando os ânimos dos que ali estavam.

- Viva ao senhor Kuchiki Kunrei! Um homem grita.

- Urraa! Todos na sala respondem em uníssono.

Kunrei faz sinal para fazerem silêncio.

- Desde o dia em que meu pai matou a minha mãe e nos jogou no exílio, não existiu um único dia que eu não arquitetasse uma forma de vingar-me deste clã, por isso, durante anos, temos impedido que um herdeiro nasça naquela casa, porém agora está na hora de matar Kuchiki Byakuya e todos aqueles que possuem algum tipo de laço com ele, desta forma, extinguiremos o legado da geração daquele homem e será imposto o meu legado!

- Urraa! Gritam todos novamente.

Ele continua.

- Agora, junto de vocês, traremos apenas, tristeza, arrependimento e morte para aqueles que ainda vivem ao lado dos traidores fazendo-os sofrer tudo o que temos sofrido até hoje esquecidos na escuridão!

- SIM SENHOR! Todos gritam.

- Preparem-se, a hora da vingança é agora!

- Vingança ao lorde Kunrei! Vingança ao lorde Kunrei! Vingança ao lorde Kunrei! Todos repetiam enquanto erguiam os braços no ar.

Do lado de fora da grande mansão, era possível ver guerreiros espalhados por todos os lados, sedentos por batalhas e pelas ordens que encheriam suas mãos de sangue.

Na mansão Hisana aproveitava o sol boiando na piscina em cima de uma bóia que parecia uma tartaruga, Rangiku, junto de Isane faziam o churrasco e Rukia brincava de vôlei com as outras na piscina, a tarde estava calorosa e todas as mulheres presentes aproveitavam aquele momento muito bem.

- Rukia. Pergunta Rangiku chegando perto da borda da piscina.

- Oi? Ela rebate.

- Seu irmão está ai?

- Nem adianta Rangiku, o nii-sama já disse que não é pra darmos saquê para as carpas e nem tirar fotos dele nu!

- Nyah... Rangiku se decepciona.

- Por que insistem tanto em ver o tio pelado? Pergunta Hisana.

- Oras por que! Por que o capitão é o homem mais sexy de toda Seiretei! Mas nunca conseguimos convencê-lo a posar para a nossa revista "olhos no paraíso"... Rangiku lamenta.

Hisana ri enquanto toma a limonada.

- Não tem nada de extraordinário ali Rangiku-san. Ela diz.

- Como assim Hisa-chan? Você já viu o capitão nu?

- Claro que já... Ela diz olhando vitoriosa apenas para atiçar a curiosidade de todas.

Um monte de mulheres se reúnem ao redor da garota.

- E como é o capitão Byakuya na forma como veio ao mundo! Uma delas pergunta.

Rukia fingia não estar vendo e nem ouvindo a sua filha, ela apenas tenta aproveitar seu espetinho de carne.

- Ora... Como posso dizer... Hisana pensa por um instante.

As mulheres ao seu redor fazem cara de suspense.

- O tio Byakuya nu... Parece... Hisana faz força para lembrar.

- Parece...! Todas ficam em suspense engolindo Hisana com os olhos.

- Parece o papai quando tá nu. Ela responde chegando a uma conclusão brilhante.

- O quê! Todas rebatem surpresas.

Rukia engasga com um pedaço de carne, lágrimas saindo dos olhos enquanto ela tenta puxar o ar que lhe faltava.

- E como é o Ichigo nu? Pergunta Rangiku.

- Bem o papai nu parece...!

- Já chega meninas, Hisana venha cá! Rukia puxa Hisana pela orelha fazendo a bóia em que sua filha estava segui-la. – Você já teve sua dose de garota playboy de hoje.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai mamãe minha orelha, se a senhora puxar demais eu vou ficar aleijada de um lado.

- Quando se trata do Ichigo a Rukia fica toda atiçada né? Rangiku comenta maliciosamente.

- Claro, ele é meu marido! Que esposa ficaria feliz em ver outras mulheres comentando sobre suas partes íntimas! Isso inclui você senhorita! Enfatiza Rukia dando um cascudo na moleca chamada Hisana, ela por sua vez apenas geme e ri.

- Hehehehehe, adoro quando a senhora desestressa. Hisana ainda consegue tirar gracinhas da situação mesmo estando com a orelha inchada e um nódulo na cabeça.

- Hisana sua pestinha! Rukia tenta dar um tapa no traseiro da filha, mas ela é rápida o suficiente para esquivar rolando na água, ela nada rapidamente até a margem com Rukia vindo atrás tal qual um tubarão, no final as duas saem correndo como gato e rato pela mansão.

Só se ouve Hisana e Rukia berrando.

- Socorro! Tem uma mãe doida desorientada correndo atrás de mim!

- Hisana! Volta aqui! Rukia corria com um mata-moscas na mão que misteriosamente ela pegou em algum lugar.

- Nem ferrando eu volto!

Rangiku e as outras mulheres da festa apenas observavam, então ela se vira para as outras e sugere enquanto pega uma garrafa de saquê.

- Bem... Quem quer embebedar as carpas comigo?

- EEEUUU! Todas respondem.

* * *

Ichigo passeava pela Seiretei com seus filhos pequenos, a maioria das pessoas os conheciam, principalmente Ichigo, o famoso substituto de shinigami que havia ajudado a Soul Society inúmeras vezes, Kaien e Masaki compravam doces e brinquedos e sempre que chegavam a um esquadrão eles gostavam de dividir com os amigos, no momento eles estavam a porta do décimo primeiro esquadrão, Ichigo respira fundo e retira zangetsu.

- Aqui vamos nós...

Os três entram e milagrosamente nada acontece.

- Ué... Papai cadê todo mundo? Kaien pergunta.

- Por que ninguém ainda tentou matar o senhor papai? Masaki também pergunta.

- Não faço idéia, de qualquer forma vamos entrar.

- Alô! Kenpachi-sensei! Masaki e Kaien gritam.

- Kenpachi! Ichigo também grita.

- SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! Os três de assustam quando ouvem o zumbido para fazer silêncio, eles se viram rapidamente para ver quem havia feito este som.

- Yumichika! Ikkaku!

- Ichigo sua anta faz silêncio seu maluco! Quer acordar o capitão? Ikkaku cochicha por detrás de uma moita.

- Mas...? Nós chegamos e não vimos ninguém por isso estranhamos. Ichigo também cochicha se agachando atrás da moita junto de seus filhos.

- O capitão Zaraki tá dormindo por que ele foi derrotado pela Hisa-chan ontem, mas assim que acordar ele vai querer matar alguma coisa, de preferência quem estiver na frente! Alerta Yumichika.

- Mas cadê a Yachiru? Ichigo pergunta de novo.

- Ela não está no churrasco na mansão Kuchiki?

- Putz, é mesmo!

- É por isso que vocês estão escondidos? Cadê os outros Yumichika-san? Pergunta Masaki com um cochicho.

Ele responde apontando alguns lugares aleatórios do esquadrão.

Ichigo e seus filhos avistam alguns shinigamis escondidos entre moitas, debaixo de tatames e alguns até mesmo usando técnicas ninjas para respirar debaixo d'água.

A coisa parecia ser séria.

Ichigo ri.

- Quer dizer que toda vez que o Kenpachi apanha ele acorda de TPM é? Ele brinca.

- Só se TPM significar "Tensão psicológica mortal"... Ikkaku diz.

- Como assim? Ichigo pergunta.

ARGH! Um urro vigoroso ecoa por todo o esquadrão.

Yumichika e Ikkaku se encolhem na moita puxando Ichigo e seus filhos.

- Ei caramba o que foi isso? Ichigo cochicha assustado.

- O... Capitão... Ikkaku estava nervoso.

Uma sombra exalando morte começa a surgir de dentro do esquadrão e um homem com cara de poucos amigos aparece.

- Ichigo! Eu sei que você está aqui! Eu ouvi a sua voz! Zaraki grita.

- A droga... Ichigo bate na testa decepcionado consigo.

- Ichigo! Zaraki grita novamente tentando farejá-lo.

- Nós podemos tentar... Ichigo começava a falar, porém antes que terminasse de dizer o que iria dizer Ikkaku e Yumichika pegam Ichigo e o jogam para fora da moita.

- AH! Ai está você Ichigo! Zaraki retira sua espada e começa a correr na direção do pobre homem.

Ichigo primeiramente olha para Ikkaku e Yumichika fuzilando-os com os olhos em seguida ele se volta para Zaraki trocando seus olhos para algo mais desesperador.

- Por que EEEeeeeeuuuuuu!... Ele berra pulando pelos muros sumindo no horizonte.

- Espera Ichigo! Deixa eu arrancar só um pedacinho! Grita Zaraki vindo logo atrás.

Ikkaku e Yumichika junto de todos os membros do seu esquadrão saem de seus esconderijos, os filhos de Ichigo fazem o mesmo.

- Masaki-chan, Kaien-kun, querem comer sanduíche e tomar suco? Yumichika pergunta todo sorriso.

- Sim! Os gêmeos respondem nem um pouco preocupados com o próprio pai.

Eles entram no quartel do décimo primeiro esquadrão para comer sanduíches e tomar suco em um dia que parecia estar sendo muito divertido.

* * *

Byakuya lia alguns documentos mais antigos sobre sua família, alguns dos arquivos continham apenas dados irrelevantes para o que procurava, outros constavam de procedimentos administrativos realizados por outros líderes, embora quisesse muito descobrir os motivos que levaram à morte de sua esposa, Byakuya sabia que tinha que ser paciente, pois sua esposa poderia não ser a primeira vítima, além disso, ele temia que algo muito maior poderia estar acontecendo.

- Isso não é nada bom, nada do que procuro pode ser encontrado em arquivos comuns como estes... Desvio de verba, movimentação ilícita dos administradores da casa, nada está aqui, então onde e em que tipo de documentos eu devo procurar?

-SoCoRrO!

A voz estridente de Hisana era ouvida ecoando pela mansão.

- Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo... Diz Byakuya para si concentrado em um manuscrito.

- Hisana sua pestinha!

A voz de Rukia estava furiosa.

- É, como distração elas são ótimas, pelo menos assim não chamam a atenção de ninguém para o que eu estou fazendo.

BoooOmmMmm!

Byakuya se assusta com o barulho da explosão e corre até a porta de seu recinto, quando sai, vê Rukia com uma cara ensandecida arrastando Hisana pelos pés, ela estava atordoada falando coisas sem sentindo e quando passam na frente de Byakuya a garota ainda falava besteiras.

- Ei gatinho! Quer tomar sorvete comigo? Eu conheço uma sorveteria perto de casa que é um espetáculo! Diz Hisana pensando estar vendo um pop-star.

Byakuya levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Hisana ele é seu tio! Grita Rukia para ela.

- Oi tio ,que é um gatinho, que sair pra tomar sorvete comigo? Eu conheço uma sorveteria perto de casa que é um espetáculo! Hisana ainda estava vendo um pop-star.

- Meu Deus... Essa menina não tem salvação... Rukia bate na testa lamentando.

Ela continua arrastando a filha e resmungando alguma coisa enquanto a leva de volta para a piscina, Hisana por sua vez, ainda bêbada pelo kidou que levou em cheio na cabeça manda inúmeros beijos e fazendo o típico gesto de "me liga" para o "príncipe encantado" que ela não lembrava que era seu próprio tio.

Byakuya suspira e volta para o seu quarto, ele se acomoda novamente na cadeira em que estava e pega novos documentos para ler, mas antes disso não consegue evitar a singela risada quando lembra que cedo ou tarde sua sobrinha saberia o que dissera ao próprio tio, ele se deliciava com a cena de horror que ela faria.

* * *

Ichigo entra mancando no quartel do décimo primeiro esquadrão, ele mal conseguia se apoiar na gigantesca zangetsu.

- Masaki! Kaien! Cadê vocês! Pelo amor de Deus!

- Estamos aqui papai! Kaien grita enquanto sua irmã vem logo atrás.

- Vamos cair fora daqui o mais rápido possível, antes que aquele maluco do Zaraki...

- Achei você Ichigo!

Ichigo sente um frio na espinha e todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiam como um gato.

Zaraki entra mancando pelos portões do esquadrão apoiado na espada, ambos estavam em frangalhos, mas apenas Zaraki insistia em continuar a lutar.

- Cai fora Zaraki eu quero ir pra casa, você tá doido em querer continuar! Eu já estou velho pra isso, eu vou embora com os meus filhos!

- Nem pensar! Zaraki ergue a espada em no que parecia estar sendo feito em câmera lenta, Ichigo consegue desviar miseravelmente do golpe desferido.

- Eu não vou mais lutar! Diz Ichigo correndo em câmera lenta novamente.

- Vai sim! Retruca Zaraki também em câmera lenta.

Para Kaien, Masaki, Yumichika e Ikkaku, Ichigo e Zaraki pareciam dois velhos sofrendo de reumatismo "correndo" como tartarugas, um perseguindo e outro fugindo.

- Olha maninho parece aquele filme antigo que passou na TV!

- Parece Matrix!

- Pois para mim tá parecendo mais com dois atores ensaiando uma cena de luta em Slow Motion. Diz Yumichika.

Ikkaku concorda. E os dois "velhos" continuavam a correr...

* * *

Byakuya havia desistido de procurar algo útil em documentos pessoais que estavam em sua posse, naquele instante ele terminava de guardar tudo na estante.

- ...Onde devo procurar...?

Ele pensa por um momento e se lembra que seu avô Kuchiki Ginrei costumava guardar alguns documentos pessoais em seu antigo quarto, porém em respeito ao avô, Byakuya nunca tinha olhado tais documentos, porém ele se lembra de algo muito importante.

Uma lembrança lhe vem a mente.

* * *

Em um quarto particular da família, Ginrei e seu jovem neto, Byakuya conversavam.

- Byakuya. Diz Ginrei sentando a frente de seu neto que algum dia lhe sucederia no comando da família. – Um dia, quando nossa família estiver em perigo, talvez haja a necessidade de procurar algo a mais que a própria força.

- E o que seria isso vovô? Responde o jovem.

- Desde o dia em que assumi a família tenho mantido arquivos pessoais de minha própria autoria guardados em um lugar que mais ninguém além daquele que me sucederá tem o direito de saber.

- ... Documentos vovô?

Ginrei retira de seu quimono algo que parecia um diário, porém ele faz uma expressão de tristeza.

- Byakuya, quando se tornar o líder desta família, você entenderá que não há nada que não se faça para manter a integridade de uma casa... Porém... Às vezes isso nos leva a cometer pecados. Ginrei fecha os olhos, seus pensamentos estavam visivelmente em outro lugar.

- Vovô? Byakuya o chama, sua expressão era confusa.

- Todas as informações que considero as mais importantes estão aqui. Diz ele mostrando o diário para o neto. – porém me prometa que só o abrirá quando nossa família estiver em perigo, até lá, sua missão é protegê-lo.

- Sim senhor, eu prometo vovô.

- Byakuya?

- Sim?

- Me perdoe.

- Uhm? Disse alguma coisa vovô?

- Nada...

* * *

Byakuya volta a si, ele se lembra desta conversa que momento seria mais oportuno do que este para desvendar os mistérios de seu avô?

- Se é para abri-lo em uma emergência, então esta é a hora.

Byakuya se dirige ao quarto de seu avô, somente ele tinha a chave e lógico, suas criadas mais fiéis lhe pediam para limpar o quarto uma vez por semana desde que não mexessem em nada. A primeira vista o quarto estava impecável, bem arrumado e sem poeira, os móveis estavam do jeito que ele se lembrava quando era mais jovem, o quarto de seu avô havia se convertido em um santuário, do lado da cama havia uma escrivaninha e do lado desta uma estante cheia de livros, era ali que ele sabia que encontraria o que procurava.

Devagar, Byakuya se aproxima dos livros, alguns eram temas comuns, tinha até mesmo alguns romances, mas logo algo chama sua atenção, o diário de seu avô, do jeito que ele se lembrava, assim que puxa o diário da estante Byakuya nota algo diferente, um selo.

- Um selo? Ele diz.

Byakuya abre o diário, pelo menos tenta, assim que o faz o diário treme em suas mãos e emite uma descarga elétrica que faz Byakuya largá-lo no chão.

- Droga! Mesmo morto meu avô ainda consegue dar trabalho!

Ele pega o diário no chão e sai do quarto trancando-o logo em seguida, guarda o seu documento no quimono e resolve ligar para Ichigo.

Ichigo atende e sua voz não parecia muito normal, ele estava nervoso do outro lado da linha.

- Alô!

- Ichigo?

- Que foi Byakuya?

- Encontrei algo que pode ter relação com o que procuramos.

- O que é? Ai cacete cuidado com isso ai! Grita Ichigo repentinamente.

- ... Não é recomendável que falemos por telefone.

- Tá bom! Assim que eu terminar aqui volto pra casa, chama a Rukia e a Hisana logo.

- É o que farei.

- Beleza! Ei! Opa! Essa passou perto!.

- Ichigo?

- Sim Byakuya!

- Se acontecer algo com os meus sobrinhos, você é um homem morto.

- ...

Byakuya desliga o celular, ele vai em direção a piscina chamar por sua irmã e sobrinha.

* * *

Rukia, Rangiku, Isane, Yachiru entre outras brincavam na piscina há horas, quando Byakuya vem até elas.

- Olhem é o capitão Kuchiki!

- KYAHHHH! Gritos histéricos se espalham pela piscina quando uma manada de mulheres apenas de biquíni ou maiô vem até ele.

Byakuya engole seco e fica parado.

- Capitão! Capitão tira uma foto comigo para colocar no mural da associação! Grita uma shinigami.

- Capitão quando o senhor vai aceitar o convite de posar para nossa revista? Pergunta outra.

- Nunca! Ele automaticamente responde.

- O senhor aceita fazer uma entrevista sobre sua vida para o catálogo semanal capitão?

- Talvez...

- E quando o festival de inverno começar o senhor participará da sessão de fotos para o "Senhor Calendário"?

- ...

Byakuya olha para Rukia que estava em algum lugar perto da piscina, seus olhos implorando por ajuda.

Rukia ri.

Byakuya estava ficando tonto, aquelas mulheres eram demais para sua sanidade.

- Já chega pessoal, vocês tão sufocando o meu nii-sama! Esbraveja Rukia.

- Mas Rukia-chan, o capitão é a maior celebridade do catálogo "O capitão com quem eu aceitaria me casar" todas querem conhecê-lo pessoalmente! Diz Isane.

- O Bya-kun é um homem de sorte por viver cercado de tanta mulher bonita né? Diz Yachiru.

Byakuya retira uma banana de seu quimono e enfia goela abaixo de Yachiru, ela cala a boca.

- Rukia, preciso falar com você e com Hisana, eu encontrei algo.

- Tudo bem.

Byakuya nota algo estranho.

- Onde está Hisana?

- Ela disse que tinha visto algo estranho enquanto voltávamos para a piscina e disse que iria ver o que era.

- Onde?

- Perto da lagoa das carpas.

Byakuya e Rukia vão até lá, as mulheres da associação os seguem.

* * *

Quando chegam, Hisana estava de joelhos olhando para a lagoa.

- Hisana? Byakuya chama sua atenção.

- Tio? Mãe? Hisana se vira para eles e aproveita para se levantar do chão.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Ele pergunta.

- Oh, eu? Bem, é que eu vi que as carpas estavam se comportando de maneira estranha e vim ver se tinha algo de errado com elas, quer ver? Hisana aponta para a lagoa.

Byakuya se aproxima junto das demais mulheres e ele especialmente, não fica nada feliz com o que vê.

As carpas nadavam de cabeça para baixo soltando bolhas pela boca e rodopiando dentro da lagoa, algumas ainda se arriscavam pular dando cambalhotas no ar antes de mergulharem novamente.

- Não falei que elas estavam estranhas? Comenta Hisana.

Byakuya se ajoelha e prova com a ponta dos dedos a água da lagoa, existia um alto teor alcoólico no lugar.

- Hahaha, olha como elas pulam, não disse que elas ficam engraçadas quando estão bêbadas! Gargalha Rangiku

Outras mulheres riem junto dela.

Rukia e Hisana estavam boquiabertas, só elas, das que estavam ali, tinham noção do ciúme que Byakuya tinha daquelas carpas.

A reiatsu de Byakuya começa a tornar-se mais agressiva.

- Capitão? Rangiku suava frio.

As outras mulheres da associação começavam a tremer.

- Então foram vocês que embebedaram as minhas carpas... Byakuya virava-se para elas, sua expressão completamente alterada.

- Nii-sama espere! Rukia tenta, mas é tarde demais.

- Chire!

- Ei, tio calma ai! Hisana também tenta.

- Senbonzakura!

As mulheres começam a gritar atônitas pulando pelos muros da mansão, outras pegando seus pertences e fugindo pelos portões algumas nem olhavam por onde andavam e simplesmente fugiam com shunpo.

Byakuya guarda sua espada.

Hisana levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Tio... Se o senhor queria que elas saíssem era só pedir com educação... Ela diz.

- Eu não tinha tempo. Ele sorri para as duas. – Vamos, tem algo que gostaria de conversar com vocês.

* * *

Algumas horas depois do banho e do jantar e de terem posto os gêmeos para dormir, Byakuya se reunia mais uma vez com sua família.

- O que conseguiu hoje Byakuya? Pergunta Ichigo com a cabeça enfaixada.

- Isto. Byakuya retira o diário de seu quimono e põe sobre a mesa.

- Olha! Um livro de receitas! Exclama Hisana sorridente e sem noção.

Todos olham com uma expressão repreensiva para ela que resolve se agachar atrás da mesa para preservar a própria vida.

- O que é isso nii-sama?

- O Diário de meu avô e provavelmente nossas respostas estarão todas aqui.

- Provavelmente? Pergunta Ichigo intrigado.

- Sim, pois eu ainda não consegui abri-lo.

- Ah, deixa disso tio, pode deixar que eu abro pro senhor! Hisana puxa o diário da mesa, ela inspeciona olhando de trás para frente, levanta-o no ar e resolve abrir.

Byakuya se assusta.

- Hisana não faça Iss...!

Mas ela faz.

Uma descarga elétrica passa pelo corpo de Hisana que fica tremendo enquanto bate os dentes e não consegue largar o diário, ela cai dura no chão e solta o pequeno livro, uma fumaça fica saindo de sua cabeça...

Ichigo cutuca Hisana, pelo menos viva ela ainda estava.

Byakuya pega o diário.

- Bem, é por isso que eu ainda não consegui ler, meu avô tomou providências e colocou uma barreira de kidou que desconheço.

- Vixi, esse negócio de Kidou é grego para mim. Retruca Ichigo, mas ele estava sendo sincero.

- Posso ver nii-sama? Rukia estica a mão para pegar o diário, ela olha os detalhes, o formato, faz um teste tátil e resolve fazer algo diferente, Rukia coloca o diário no chão e aponta a palma da mão aberta. – Hadou 33 Soukatsui! A esfera azul de energia explode em cima do diário.

Byakuya a princípio se assusta com o ato repentino de Rukia, mas assim que a energia toca o diário, ele percebe que a esfera explode, mas uma pequena redoma amarela recobre o diário, fazendo com ele permaneça intacto ao golpe.

- Percebeu nii-sama?

- Sim... Tem uma barreira recobrindo o diário e um kidou de selamento guardando seu conteúdo.

- E vocês não conseguem quebrar esses encantamentos?

- Nunca tinha visto um Kidou desse tipo, provavelmente é um tipo acima do número cem.

- Então teremos de pesquisar uma forma de tirar esse selo, se meu avô colocou, ele também deve ter escondido em algum lugar o contra-selo.

- O que eu faço? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Preciso que você e Rukia se dirijam até a biblioteca da Seiretei e procurem os tipos de contra-selos registrados, vou fazer o mesmo, mas em arquivos deixados pelo meu avô.

- E Hisana? Aponta Ichigo para a menina que ainda tinha fumaça saindo da cabeça.

- Quando ela acordar mande que cuide dos irmãos, essa tarefa será mais complicada e vocês não conseguirão dar muito atenção para eles.

- É verdade, tem razão nii-sama.

- Por enquanto apenas descansem, durmam bem, amanhã teremos um dia mais agitado.

- Ok, boa noite nii-sama.

- Noite Byakuya. Diz Ichigo pegando Hisana no chão.

- Boa noite. Byakuya acena com a cabeça.

Assim que todos saem Byakuya fica olhando para o diário mais uma vez, ele estava com um mau pressentimento.

- O que o senhor quer tanto esconder de mim vovô?

Byakuya ficaria acordado até tarde naquela noite, ele buscaria nas lembranças aquela resposta.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Cantinho da Tia Lyel**

**She is back AGAIN!**

**Hellow pessoal, como foram as festas de natal e ano novo? muita bebida alcoólica xD?**

**Estou de férias pessoal e agora aparentemente terei mais tempo para escrever, assim, espero poder atualizar as minhas fics para alegria geral da nação, depois de muito tempo o capítulo 3 do PS, finalmente saiu, mas saiu do jeito que eu queria e espero que tenha sido divertido de se ler.**

**Gostaram da leitura xD? espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo e fiquem ligados que eu já tou escrevendo capítulo novo de "Quando o Futuro Vem dos Céus"xD**

**Kissus.**

**Até lá!  
**


	4. Tramas e Traumas

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comente, critique, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória. **_

* * *

_**Olá a todos, só lembrando que da mesma forma que faço no nyah, as "trilhas sonoras"dos capítulos serão postados aqui também, então divirtam-se caso queiram baixar e ouvir as trilhas colocadas em cada cena.**_

_**Atenção: emoções fortes aguardam os cardíacos neste capítulo XD.  
**_

_**ASS: Lyel**_

* * *

_**(Bleach OST_01 – Track 24: Peaceful Afternoon)**_

Era manhã na Soul Society, Hisana abria os olhos como se estivesse nascendo novamente, cada vez que sentia os raios de sol adentrarem seus olhos, ela lembrava da descarga elétrica que tinha levado no dia anterior.

- Ai... Minha cabeça... A jovem fala com expressão de dor a medida que se levanta da cama.

Ela pára e observa ao redor percebendo que seus irmãos não estavam mais no quarto.

- Nossa... Aquela brincadeira com o livro de receitas do tio Byakuya quase me mata...

Hisana se levanta e põe um par de chinelos com desenho de coelhos e tão fofos quanto, ela anda em direção a porta do quarto, mas quando está para abri-la percebe um bilhete em cima de um mesanino com um desenho de coelho peculiar e particularmente bizarro em cima, ela pega, faz um teste de periculosidade cutucando com uma caneta que estava do lado do bilhete, provavelmente a mesma usada para escrevê-lo e por fim abre:

" _**Minha filha, hoje seu pai e eu passaremos o dia ocupados, por isso não teremos como cuidar das crianças, elas serão sua responsabilidade hoje, além disso, deixei um remédio para dor de cabeça ao lado do abajur da sua cama, afinal aquele choque deve ter dado curto circuito na sua cabeça. PS: Não esqueça de tomar café e escovar os dentes. PS 2 do seu pai: Fique longe do Kenpachi". **_

Hisana lê a carta e começa a ficar com dor de cabeça, será que sua mãe sabia que ela acordaria com dor de cabeça? Ela toma o remédio e toma banho para esfriar a cabeça, feito isso come muito pouco e vai atrás de seus irmãos que brincavam no jardim.

- Ei! Tampinhas!

Os irmãos brincavam no chão com alguma coisa gosmenta, ao ouvirem a irmã chamá-los olham para ela.

- Hoje quem manda em casa sou eu, portanto tratem de me obedecer, entenderam?

Uma bola de lama voa na cara de Hisana que surpreendida não tem tempo de esquivar, além disso a lama é arremessada com tanta força que faz um barulho desagradável.

- ...

- Hahahahahaha! As crianças começam a rir descontroladamente.

- ...

- Hisa-nee diz alguma coisa a sua cara tá muito engraçada! Kaien chorava de rir.

- Mana, você tá usando uma máscara de lama para a pele, vai ficar tão bonita depois! Masaki ria e olhava para o irmão que aprovava o feito.

- ...

Hisana começa a tremer.

- Hisana nee-chan?

-... Oras! SEUS! A reiatsu de Hisana explode.

- AI! MANINHA! Os irmãos de abraçam com medo.

Hisana some com um passo rápido e aparece atrás dos irmãos, ela puxa a cueca de Kaien até a cabeça e faz o mesmo com a calcinha de Masaki, eles ficam de pescoço torto andando desorientados pelo jardim.

- Meu olhos! eu não enxergo! Kaien não conseguia tirar a cueca da cabeça.

- Meu pescoço! Meu Pescoço! Masaki estava com medo de quebrar o pescoço.

- HÁ! Vocês ainda tem muito o que aprender fedelhos! Hisana ria e limpava o rosto cheio de lama.

- Não é justo, você só faz isso com a gente por que somos menores que você! Masaki protestava tentando tirar aquilo da cabeça.

- Mas é lógico! Que graça teria eu implicar com vocês se não fossem menores que eu? Sorri Hisana com cinismo.

Os dois finalmente conseguem tirar o que lhes incomodava na cabeça e partem para cima da irmã com lama nas mãos, Hisana não sabia se ria ou desviava.

Os filhos de Ichigo e Rukia brincavam despreocupadamente no jardim.

* * *

_**(Bleach_Memories of Nobody Movie 1 – Track 13: Dark One)**_

Ainda na mansão um homem observava tudo sem levantar suspeitas, ele olhava as crianças com muito interesse.

- Ei, seu peguiçoso, volte a trabalhar!

Uma voz feminina autoritária assusta o homem que olha para trás fazendo reverência em perdão.

- Hihihihihi, seu tolinho sou eu, não me reconhece? A voz da mulher parecia mais maliciosa.

O homem levanta a cabeça e sorri.

- Eu sabia que era você, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu adoro me prostrar diante da senhorita.

Os dois voltam-se para as crianças que corriam pelo jardim.

- São eles? Ela pergunta.

- Sim.

- É uma pena, elas parecem tão felizes.

- Não estarão sorrindo ao final do dia.

- É uma pena que por causa de um todos paguem.

- Está com pena dos Kuchikis?

- A princípio sim, mas quando penso que eles são da mesma família daquele homem, a pena se torna um ódio capaz de destruir o mais duro aço.

Os dois se cumprimentam e voltam a se misturar em meio aos servos da mansão.

* * *

_**(Bleach OST_01 – Track 13: Burden of the Past)**_

Byakuya gostaria de ter passado a noite em claro, mas não conseguiu, estava cansado demais e por isso acaba por dormir sem conseguir descobrir nada, porém, no dia seguinte, enquanto olhava a fundo mais um do inúmeros manuscritos da família Kuchiki. Byakuya com nostalgia se lembra de mais um momento de sua vida.

Ele ainda era um jovem rapaz e andava pelas ruas de Inuzuri procurando alguém naquele dia.

- Olhem aquele ali, um moleque disfarçado de shinigami.

Um homem com aparência grotesca, suja e cicatriz na testa, chama a atenção de todos que estavam a sua mesa em um jogo de azar.

Os outros homens igualmente imundos e feios olham para o rapaz bem vestido e com uma espada na cintura "desfilando" por um dos territórios mais perigosos do mundo espiritual sem a mínima preocupação.

O homem que aparentemente era o líder faz um gesto com a cabeça e imediatamente todos cercam Byakuya.

- Um momento rapazinho, aonde pensa que vai todo vestido desse jeito? Acho que você está indo para o baile errado. Diz o de cicatriz na testa.

Os seus seguidorem riem.

Byakuya educadamente responde.

- Estou aqui procurando uma pessoa, mas duvido que a conheçam.

- Oh! Ei pessoal nosso camarada saiu do paraíso para procurar uma "sujinha"por aqui! O de cicatriz grita rindo e babando para os companheiros.

Eles respondem gargalhando em deboche.

- O que foi amiguinho, não existem mulheres suficientes na Seiretei? Ou será que você veio até aqui por que prefere as menos certinhas? Diz o de cicatriz envolvendo seu braço no ombro de Byakuya.

- Tire suas mãos de mim. Byakuya automaticamente responde.

- Hoho, o garotinho sabe falar grosso quando quer.

Byakuya só faz olhá-lo e diz:

- Presumo que não vai mais precisar deste braço.

Byakuya gira o corpo com a força do quadril segurando o braço que o envolvia e arremessa o homem fazendo-o quebrar o braço devido a posição em que estavam.

Ele grita de dor.

- UahhHhh! Desgraçado, seu moleque desgraçado! Matem esse miserável! O de enorme cicatriz ordena a seus homens.

Eles por sua vez pegam o que tinham em mãos, facões, lanças improvisadas, espadas enferrujadas, tudo o que representasse uma ameaça a um espirito comum.

Mas Byakuya não era um espírito comum.

- Atacar! Um deles grita.

Todos partem para cima de Byakuya com a pura intenção de matar.

Byakuya não podia matar aqueles homens, pois eles não eram inimigos, na verdade não tinham capacidade de serem considerados um, então para evitar uma aglomeração desnecessária, Byakuya some da visão de todos com um shunpo e eles ficam a ver navios no meio da rua.

Alguns minutos depois Byakuya estava andando próximo ao pequeno rio que cortava o distrito, porém, enquanto caminha o jovem não consegue encontrar o que desejava, pelo contrário, o que ele procurava é que o encontra primeiro.

_**( Bleach OST_01 – Track 22: Going Home)**_

- Byakuya-sama?

A voz doce e inesquecível faz o jovem virar de imediato em sua direção e ficar completamente mudo.

- O que o senhor faz neste lugar? Ela pergunta com expressão tão doce que faz Byakuya ficar com os pensamentos em outro lugar antes de fazer seu juizo voltar ao corpo e responder.

- Estou treinando.

Hisana não vê nenhuma marca de luta ou suor no corpo do jovem shinigami, mas para não deixá-lo sem graça ela apenas sorri de volta serenamente.

- E você? O que faz aqui? Não é perigoso andar sozinha? Byakuya pergunta.

- Sim, é um pouco perigoso, mas eu moro aqui, não há muito o que fazer, meu senhor.

- Mas e sua família, onde está sua família?

Hisana faz uma expressão de tristeza tão profunda, que Byakuya se arrepende da pergunta.

- Senhor... Eu perdi a minha família há muito tempo... Sou apenas eu agora.

- Me... Perdão senhorita, eu não sabia, não queria fazê-la lembrar de momentos tão dolorosos em sua vida. Byakuya faz um gesto resignado.

Hisana sorri com ternura, ela sabia que não tinha como ele realmente saber.

- Está tudo bem Byakuya-sama, obrigada por se desculpar.

- Hisana, era esse o seu nome correto?

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Eu ainda não pude agradecer apropriadamente por ter cuidado de mim naquele dia, por isso estou aqui neste momento, diga o que deseja e eu como um membro da família Kuchiki em agradecimento concederei seu desejo.

Hisana é pega de surpresa pela sentença de Byakuya ela fica sem saber o que responder.

- Como... Assim, Byakuya-sama?

- Se você quiser que eu lhe dê uma mansão com criados, eu lhe darei, se desejar que destrua algum monstro ou alguém, também posso fazer isso, se desejar jóias, ouro, o que quiser, eu posso lhe conceder.

- Uhm... Ah... Eu... Não sei...

Byakuya olha para ela esperando uma resposta.

Hisana suspira e sorri para ele.

- Byakuya-sama, eu lhe agradeço pela oferta tão generosa, mas... Ela olha com ternura direto nos olhos do jovem shinigami. – Uma mansão é grande demais para uma pessoa que não possui uma família, nunca tive inimigos e nem fui atacada por monstro algum, tão pouco desejo jóias ou ouro, pois, para alguém que nunca teve nada, o que saberei fazer eu com algo que nunca aprendi a usar? Hisana faz a mesma expressão triste de antes. – Por mais que eu troque por bens... Eles nunca poderão comprar a minha felicidade de volta...

Byakuya fica em silêncio e sem acreditar, uma pessoa normal pediria uma mansão com criados e tudo o que lhe fosse de direito, mas aquela mulher não queria nada...

- Nem uma moedinha?... Byakuya pergunta instigando outra resposta.

Hisana ri.

- Não senhor.

- Mas... Se eu não lhe der nada, eu vou ficar com esse incômodo de que estou devendo algo a você que salvou a minha vida naquele dia! Byakuya já estava incomodado.

Hisana olha a determinação de Byakuya e acha tudo uma graça.

- O senhor deseja realmente me agradecer?

Ele assente com a cabeça.

Hisana beija o lado esquerdo do rosto de Byakuya com tanto carinho que faz os pêlos e a espinha do jovem arrepiarem.

Hisana cessa o beijo carinhoso e olha cheia de contentamento.

- Pronto agora o senhor pode considerar sua dívida paga. Hisana sorri olhando-o com olhar penetrante.

Byakuya estava cego, surdo e mudo, ele sentia um peso tão grande na cabeça que ela começa a inclinar para frente, mas ele volta a si ficando completamente vermelho e como sua pele era clara fica evidente seu estado desconcertante diante de Hisana.

- Byakuya-sama? Hisana muda de expressão, ela começa a ver Byakuya trocando de cor e a tremer descontroladamente. – Byakuya-sama o senhor está bem!

- Eu... Eu... Oh... Uhm... Byakuya olhava para ela, sua voz não estava muito a fim de sair e aqueles olhos, por Deus! Aqueles olhos!

- Byakuya-sama! Hisana estava realmente preocupada, Byakuya estava passando mal ali na sua frente.

- Eu... eu... De repente Byakuya olha de uma maneira muito estranha para trás. – Um hollow!

Byakuya sem pedir licença, some de uma maneira desesperadora com shunpo.

Hisana a princípio fica olhando sem entender o que foi tudo aquilo, ela busca Byakuya com os olhos, mas então mudando de expressão ri graciosamente do shinigami.

No mesmo dia, a noite, Byakuya estava em seu quarto, deitado e olhando para o teto, ele havia banhado seu corpo para poder dormir, exceto o lado esquerdo da face, ele estava pensativo e seus pensamentos sempre acabavam por mostrar no final a figura serena e doce daquela mulher que conheceu sem querer em Inuzuri.

- Não pode ser... Estou completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher...

Byakuya mal conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar em suas atuais preocupações, Byakuya não conseguia esquecer de tudo que passou, do como conheceu a sua mulher e principalmente, o quanto a amava mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem tê-la ao seu lado.

- Hisana... Me Perdoe... Byakuya diz com tristeza nos olhos, ele imediatamente volta a abrir livros sem mudar sua expressão.

* * *

_**( Bleach OST_02 – Track 06: Dodo dance)**_

- Uááááááááá...! Ichigo estica os braços abertos o máximo que pode, seu tédio era tanto que Incomoda Rukia.

- Ichigo, você só leu um livro e já está com preguiça?

- Eu nem terminei de ler o primeiro livro e já estou com preguiça... Pior é que não entendi uma única palavra... Ichigo fecha o livro e joga ele no meio da mesa.

Ambos estavam na biblioteca central da Soul Society lendo vários livros antigos atrás de algum que pudesse ajudar Byakuya.

- Ei Rukia, liga pra Hisana só pra saber se a mansão ainda está inteira.

- Por que essa preocupação repentina?

- Só pra fugir desses livros chatos.

- Sei, sei, sei... Rukia olha com desgosto para o marido cheio de indisposição.

Rukia digita alguns números no celular e após alguns segundo Hisana atende.

- Filha como estão as coisas ai em casa?... Oh, só brincando mesmo?... Já almoçaram?... Não, eu e seu pai ainda iremos demorar, talvez só voltemos para o jantar... Seu Tio está ai?... Não vão perturbá-lo, tudo bem?... Tome conta de tudo até voltarmos, beijos...

Rukia finaliza a ligação.

- Eles vão sobreviver. Ela diz olhando Ichigo.

- Ah... Rukia, por que você não trouxe a Hisana? Eu é que deveria estar em casa, ela entende melhor desses livros que eu.

- Nem pensar, aquela menina ia me obrigar a fazer uma loucura. Diz ela enfaticamente.

- ... É verdade... bom em fim... Ele pega outro livro. – De volta à tortura... Ichigo fica triste.

Rukia ri.

* * *

Na mansão Hisana brincava com as crianças quando uma visita repentina chega à mansão.

- Hisa-chan!

Hisana olha e sorri para a visita.

- Ei! Yachiru! Vem Hisana ao seu encontro.

- O que você esta fazendo?

- Servindo de babá. Ela responde chegando mais perto da amiga e apontando para trás onde estavam as crianças.

Yachiru ri.

- Vamos sair Hisa-chan, o dia mal começou e você já está nesse tédio?

- Não posso Yachiru, se meus pais voltarem e perceberem que não estou tomando conta deles, é bem capaz de me pendurarem em praça pública para servir de exemplo às futuras gerações.

Yachiru ri mais alto ainda.

- Mas Hisa-chan se o problema é apenas este, traga as crianças oras! Eles estarão sempre perto de você e por isso teremos como vigiá-las.

Hisana faz cara de idiota, Ela tinha um ponto.

- Já que você diz...

Hisana se vira para os irmãos chamando-os.

- Ei monstrinhos, venham comigo e com a Yachiru, nós vamos passear pela Soul Society!

As crianças explodem em alegria e os quatro começam a correr sem rumo com um único objetivo: diversão.

Mas enquanto correm fazendo todo o barulho que eram capazes de fazer, da mansão, um dos dois indivíduos que os observavam mais cedo, olhava em aprovação ao que acontecia.

Naquele dia, algo terrível fora de qualquer compreensão aconteceria e nada seria capaz de impedir...

* * *

_**(Bleach OST_02 – Track 12: A Requiem)**_

Algumas horas depois Ichigo e Rukia haviam encontrado alguns manuscritos aparentemente úteis com kidous incompletos e outros com formas mais complexas de invocação.

- Rukia, acho que por enquanto isso deve servir ao seu irmão, é melhor voltarmos, até por que já escureceu. Ichigo aponta para a janela.

Rukia estava cansada, naquele momento era difícil esconder.

- Tem razão, já é hora do jantar, não podemos nos atrasar, fizemos tudo o que podiamos hoje, por hora vamos voltar.

Ambos se erguem das cadeiras, pegam suas anotações e se dirigem à mansão conversando trivialidades.

Hisana junto de Yachiru e seus irmãos haviam se divertido bastante durante todo o dia, mas já era noite e quase hora do jantar além do mais ela sabia que sua familia sempre jantava unida na mansão, por isso eles começam a voltar, no meio do caminho um servo da mansão vem caminhando em direção a eles.

- Hisana-sama.

Hisana pisca surpresa com a presenta do servo da mansão.

- O que foi? Ela pergunta.

- Senhorita, recebi uma mensagem de vossos pais e eles necessitam de sua ajuda em algo muito importante na biblioteca central da Seiretei antes que possam retornar à mansão.

- Meus pais? Hisana questiona olhando os irmãos.

- Sim, disseram se tratar de algo muito importante, nós servos não temos permissão de questionar as ações de nossos mestres.

Nisso ele tinha razão, ainda mais por que seu tio não queria envolver ninguém com os problemas da familia, nem mesmo os servos, era óbvio que ele não tinha como saber do que se tratava.

- Tudo bem nós já estamos indo até lá, Masaki, Kaien, vamos lá. Hisana começa a caminhar em direção oposta a da mansão.

- Espera Hisa-chan, deixa que eu levo seus irmãos até a mansão. Sugere Yachiru.

- Não precisa Yachiru, assim que resolvermos o que o papai e a mamãe querem voltaremos todos juntos para casa.

- Entendo, tudo bem então. Yachiru responde encerrando a questão.

- Ah! Deixa mana, a mansão é aqui pertinho, prometemos nos comportar no caminho. Sorri Kaien pedindo à irmã.

- Vão mesmo?

- Sim! Masaki levanta a mão dando sua palavra por ambos.

- Tudo bem, eu vou deixar, mas assim que chegarem, tomem logo o banho de vocês e fiquem esperando como dois anjinhos pelo jantar entenderam?

- Sim! Ambos respondem em Uníssono.

Hisana sorri para os irmãos.

- "Kurosaki Hug!" Hisana abraça bem forte os irmãos.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai! Pára Hisana! Que mico na frente da Yachiru! Protesta Kaien.

Masaki ri abraçada a irmã.

Hisana olha séria para Yachiru.

- Boa sorte.

Yachiru sorri.

- Obrigada, nem sei por que, mas obrigada.

Hisana vai em direção a biblioteca e seus irmão voltam para a mansão com Yachiru.

* * *

Instantes mais tarde o servo deixa Hisana em frente a biblioteca e alerta que poderia ir somente até ali, ele faz um sinal de reverência e some, a jovem entra na biblioteca à procura dos pais, mas cansada de procurar sem sucesso, resolve se dirigir ao balcão de informações.

- Com licença? Hisana faz um gesto com a mão para chamar a mão da responsável do lugar que lia um livro.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? A mulher responde levantando os olhos e ajeitando os óculos.

- A senhora poderia me informar em que parte da biblioteca estão Kurosaki Rukia e Ichigo?

A mulher olha por um instante no catálogo de visitantes.

- Kurosaki Ichigo e Kurosaki Rukia saíram há mais de uma hora da biblioteca senhorita. Ela responde ajeitando os óculos novamente.

- Mas isso é impossível, não faz nem vinte minutos que eles me pediram para vir até aqui. Hisana parecia surpresa e gesticula com as mãos respondendo para a mulher.

- Sinto muito senhorita, mas eles até mesmo assinaram o catálogo de controle de visitantes no momento que saíram, veja você mesma. A mulher vira o catálogo para Hisana.

Hisana olha sem entender e coça a cabeça.

- Que brincadeira de mau gosto dos meus pais! Hisana cerra os punhos. – obrigada senhora e desculpe o incômodo.

Hisana sai bufando da biblioteca.

- Eles devem ter feito isso só pro tio Byakuya brigar comigo no jantar! Droga! Não vou dar esse gostinho para eles!

Hisana sai correndo em direção a sua casa.

* * *

_**(Bleach Ost_02 – Track 17: Whisper of the Apocalypse)**_

Byakuya terminava algumas anotações importantes quando de repente ouve um grito feminino ecoar pela mansão, logo após o grito, quase que automaticamente vários outros gritos de horror se espalham pelo lugar, ele se levanta derrubando uma pequena pilha de livros da mesa e sai correndo em direção a porta, assim que abre um servo o impede de seguir em frente.

- Meu senhor não saia do quarto por favor! O homem encapuzado diz tentando empurrar Byakuya para dentro do quarto outra vez, enquanto isso outros homens armados ficam à frente do quarto criando uma cobertura.

- O que significa isso? Saia da minha frente insolente!

Byakuya empurra os homens a sua frente abrindo caminho indo em direção a uma aglomeração de servos mais adiante.

- Meu senhor não faça isso! O homem suplica novamente.

Byakuya continua abrindo caminho e começa a perceber a expressão de horror, espanto, tristeza e algumas lágrimas entre seus criados, assim que empurra o último servo que atrapalhava sua visão sua expressão se torna algo difícil de se descrever, Byakuya empalidece e suas pernas perdem as forças, ele cai de joelhos no chão.

Enquanto isso Ichigo e Rukia que tinham resolvido pegar um caminho mais longo para aproveitar mais o luar, já estavam bem próximos a mansão quando ouvem gritos ansiosos e nervosos ecoar na casa Kuchiki.

- Ichigo, esses gritos...! Rukia olha para o companheiro com expressão nervosa.

- Vêm da mansão! Ichigo sai correndo automaticamente com idêntico nervosismo.

Ambos correm freneticamente em direção dos gritos e Ichigo mais rápido chega alguns segundos à frente de Rukia.

- Senhor Ichigo o senhor não pode prosseguir por aqui. Um servo a frente de outros tenta impedí-lo.

- O que está acontecendo? Ichigo exige uma resposta enquanto continua a miseravelmente avançar em direção à confusão e evidentemente preocupado. – Hisana, Masaki, Kaien! Byakuya onde você está? Ichigo estava nervoso seu coração acelerando ainda mais. – Byaku...! Ichigo fica estático.

- Ichigo, o que está acontecendo! Rukia vem chegando, sua expressão preocupada estampada na face. – Ichigo! O que está...!

Ichigo repentinamente se vira para Rukia abraçando-a e cobrindo seu rosto com seu peito.

- Não veja isso Rukia! Não... Veja...! Ichigo forçava seus olhos a fecharem e uma trilha de lágrimas já descia descontroladamente pelo seu rosto.

Rukia vê as lágrimas de seu companheiro e sem entender projeta seu rosto desvencilhando-se apenas um pouco para ver além do corpo que lhe protegia de alguma coisa e ela vê.

Vê o que não queria.

Rukia vem tremendo andando passo a passo em direção ao centro do círculo de pessoas, quando chega ao meio de tudo ela pára e se ajoelha.

Ichigo chorava ainda sem acreditar no que via, não muito longe de tudo Byakuya ainda estava na mesma posição que estava minutos atrás.

Rukia ajoelhada pega no colo dois pequenos corpo ensanguentados de crianças sem vida, ele aproxima seu rosto aos deles e começa a soluçar quando uma emoção indescritível toma conta de todo o seu corpo.

- Nãããããããoooooo! Meu Deus, Meus filhos, nããããoo! Rukia grita descontrolada agarrada aos corpos de Kaien e Masaki.

Ichigo que chorava descontroladamente se ajoelha do lado da esposa e soluça de agonia segurando aos pequenos que não abriam mais os olhos.

Na mansão os sentimentos desesperadores de negação de Rukia e Ichigo ecoavam pela mansão sob os olhares atentos dos servos que dividiam aquele momento sem saber o que fazer, Byakuya olhava os pequenos corpos nos braços de Ichigo e Rukia e começava a ter aqueles sentimentos refletidos em si, Byakuya não consegue chorar com lágrimas.

Mas seu coração derramava lágrimas de sangue naquele dia.

* * *

Hisana estava revoltada, seus pais conseguiram fazer a garota perdem um bom tempo tendo que voltar à mansão, ela sabia que seus pais adoravam lhe pregar algumas peças, mas o significado daquilo estava começando a lhe incomodar.

- Que estranho, pensando bem, meus pais não ganham nada me fazendo andar de um lado para o outro, aliás cadê aquele servo sem noção que fez isso comigo? Eu tenho algumas perguntinhas pra fazer para ele. Hisana estala os dedos e cerra os punhos deixando bem claro que tipo de violentas perguntas faria, mas conforme se aproxima da mansão ela nota o silêncio da mansão.

- Ué? Por que não tem nada explodindo na mansão a esta hora? Uau! Não acredito que Masaki e Kaien me obedeceram!

Errado, por isso mesmo Hisana reformula seu raciocínio.

- Peraí... Mas Masaki e Kaien nunca me obedecem! Hisana fica desconfiada e por isso apressa mais os passos.

- Auto lá! Vários soldados encapuzados ficam de prontidão com arcos, lanças e lâminas.

Hisana toma um susto pulando com a aparição repentina dos servos da mansão.

- Que brincadeira sem graça é essa! Diz a jovem com as mãos para cima com medo de levar uma flecha no traseiro.

- É a jovem mestra! Ela está viva! Um servo vibra repentinamente.

Hisana levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Uhm!

- Jovem mestra, que bom que está bem, seus pais ficarão felizes em vê-la viva.

- Viva? Como assim?

- Jovem mestra. Um dos homens vem a frente. – Uma tragédia aconteceu em vossa família...

* * *

_**(Bleach Jigoku-hen Movie 4 – Track 19: Monologue)**_

((Puff, puff,puff...!))

Passos pesados e apressados podem ser ouvidos na mansão.

((Puff, puff, puff...!))

Golfadas de ar desesperados e suor são testemunhas nos corredores.

- Masaki, Kaien!

Hisana abre com tudo a porta de um grandes dos quartos da mansão, ela ofegava e transpirava quando chega ao recinto.

Byakuya olha para Hisana, seu olhar era triste e mesmo vendo a jovem diante de si, ele não consegue sorrir.

- Titio... Hisana estava começando a tremer e a adentrar o lugar que estava sinistramente escuro, a luminosidade se devia a poucas velas que eram distribuídas pelos cantos do quarto.

Byakuya olha nos olhos de Hisana e seu olhar de tristeza se converte em algo que Hisana sente muito bem o seu significado antes dele baixar novamente a cabeça e ficar no mais profundo silêncio.

Aquele olhar era de decepção.

Hisana continua a caminhar até o fundo do quarto.

- Papai? Mamãe? Hisana consegue vê-los de costas mais ao fundo.

Mas eles não se viram para ela.

- Cadê a Maki-chan e o Kai-chan?

Hisana tremia, seu coração começando a acelerar a medida que se aproximava.

- Pai, Mãe...? Ei, eu estou...

Hisana chega mais perto e seus olhos se arregalam, ela fica pálida e suas pernas bambas, suas mãos ficam frias e seu coração dispara quase saindo pela boca.

A frente de seus pais que de joelhos estavam diante de uma cama no fundo do quarto escuro, Hisana podia ver dois pequeninos corpos cobertos com um lençol branco como se estivessem dormindo e seus rostos com um lenço tão branco quanto escondendo-lhes a expressão.

- Masa...

Rukia repentinamente se ergue e sem esperar, Hisana leva uma tapa na face fazendo-a virar o rosto.

- A culpa foi sua! Começa a gritar sua mãe com lágrimas e o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. – A culpa foi sua! Eu mandei você cuidar dos seus irmãos, te dei uma tarefa simples, e seus irmãos estão mortos por sua causa!

Hisana não estava sentido a dor da tapa, mas das palavras que ouvia.

Ichigo e Byakuya estavam em silêncio.

- Nós confiamos em você! Seus irmão confiaram em você e agora...! Rukia começa a chorar e soluçar novamente, caindo de joelhos sem forças outra vez. – Que tipo de irmã mais velha é você! Rukia grita totalmente fora de si e sem medir as consequências do que dizia.

Aquilo doeu em Hisana, mais do que a tapa no rosto, mais do que a lâmina de Kenpachi, mais do que qualquer dor que tinha sentido em toda sua vida, ela olha para o seu pai que estava com um olhar distante e vazio e mais ao longe seu tio que parecia tentar entender o que tinha realmente acontecido, mas não conseguia virar o rosto para sua mãe, ela apenas ouvia seus soluços lamuriosos diante de si.

Hisana começa a chorar.

- Eu... Ela tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas a dor era sufocante e não deixava sua voz sair, ela fica desesperada quando vê outra vez os corpos dos irmãos em cima da cama sem se mexer, Hisana queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível e em um ato impensado ela sai correndo do quarto mordendo os lábios e chorando.

- Hisana! Grita Rukia esticando o braço tentando segurá-la.

Hisana corre freneticamente pela mansão e pula os muros sumindo no meio da floresta, ela continua a correr sem rumo derramando lágrimas pelo caminho pensando todo o tipo de besteiras e pior, as palavras de sua mãe pareciam estar derretendo seu cerébro, pois ela sentia uma dor de cabeça insuportável naquela hora, sem olhar por onde pisa Hisana tropeça em uma pedra e como corria com uma velocidade absurda ela cai se arrastando pelo chão e indo parar na frente de um lago, quando levanta o rosto ela estava machucada, mas incrivelmente não sentia dor devido o estado de torpor em que estava, a primeira coisa que ela vê quando abre os olhos é seu reflexo na água e a lua ao fundo.

- Minha culpa... Kaien, Masaki... Me perdoem... Hisana chorava novamente.

- Hisa-chan...

Era uma voz familiar, por isso Hisana não vira o rosto.

- Hisa-chan, me desculpe eu... quando voltávamos as crianças começaram a correr e eu tentei correr atrás, mas de repente elas sumiram da minha visão... me desculpe a culpa foi minha... A voz soluçava.

- A culpa não foi sua, eu sabia como eram os meus irmãos... Sabia que não... Deveria deixá-los ir com alguém que não fosse eu... A culpa foi minha... Hisana lamenta.

- Hisa-chan...

Hisana ouve os passos se aproximando.

- Obrigada por estar aqui Yachiru-chan.

_**(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Movie 2 – Track 26: Invasion)**_

- É para isso que servem os amigos Hisa-chan...

Hisana sorri sem olhar para trás, neste instante seu celular que estava no status silencioso, mas vibrava, alerta que alguém estava ligando, Hisana indisposta pega o celular no bolso.

- Pode deixar que eu estou aqui para consolá-la Hisa-chan.

Hisana olha na tela do celular e sua expressão de tristeza, se torna surpresa.

- Pode deixar que estou aqui para consolá-la...

Hisana se ergue com o celular em mãos virando-se rapidamente para trás.

- Consolá-la com o silêncio da morte! A voz e a pessoa eram completamente diferentes da que Hisana esperava.

Um corte profundo é desferindo indo do ombro esquerdo até a cintura do lado direito, Hisana é surpreendida pelo corte e cospe sangue, com a violência do golpe desferido ela deixa o celular cair no chão e é arremessada em direção ao lago caindo e afundando no local onde era possivel ver o reflexo da lua, segundos depois o reflexo lunar começa a mudar de cor e a lua branca se torna vermelha a medida que mais sangue começa a surgir, tornando-a sangue vivo.

Uma mulher de cabelos negros e maquiagem pesada no rosto começa a rir até que sua risada se torna uma gargalhada fúnebre, sua espada na mão com uma trilha de sangue escorria pingando no chão, a alguns passos dela um celular vibrava e brilhava no chão esperando ser atendido, era possível ver o nome de quem chamava.

Yachiru.

A gargalhada da mulher ecoa pela floresta deliciando-se com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, sua expressão de loucura era mais evidente cada vez que se intensificava o brilho da lua.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Cantinho da Tia Lyel**_

**Olá a todos os leitores, saudades de vocês XD, com tanta coisa pra fazer e pouco tempo pra usar fica bem difícil atualizar fanfics né? Esta pessoa sem salvação pede perdão _**

**Como podem ver, a fanfic que aparentemente era comédia sofre uma reviravolta chocante, mas para os mais atentos, a própria sinopse já deixava claro que algo deste tipo poderia acontecer, então é isso, a familía Kuchiki é abalada mais uma vez com uma tragédia que cada vez mais trás consequências terríveis para a família de Byakuya, o que o capitão do sexto esquadrão fará em meio a tanta tragédia? Como ele, Ichigo e Rukia conseguirão seguir em frente, principalmente agora que tudo está perdido? e Hisana? Ela também morreu?**

**_Aguardem ... O próximo capítulo!_**

**_"ORGULHO, HONRA E MÁSCARA!"_**


	5. Orgulho, Honra e Máscaras

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comente, critique, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória. **_

* * *

Escuridão, não se via nada, ouvia nem se sentia nada naquele lugar, em meio à penumbra da morte aquela jovem jazia no vazio, esperando o seu momento de vagar para sempre na eternidade.

- Acorde. A voz diz.

Nada.

- Acorde. A voz parecia um sonho.

Sem resposta.

- Abra os olhos minha criança. Era a mesma voz, doce e calorosa lhe chamando.

A jovem abre os olhos vagarosamente e tudo continuava escuro, ela podia ver o reflexo distante da lua deformada pela agitação do pequeno lago e sangue que lhe saia do peito e misturava-se a água. Ela sabia que iria morrer ali, seus pulmões queimando sem ar e se tornando pesados à medida que mais sangue saia e mais afundava, ela se deixa sorrir, pelo menos ela não causaria mais dor a sua família, aquele era o fim merecido para alguém que deixou crianças inocentes morrerem quando era seu trabalho proteger, ela apenas agradecia por ter sido o seu inimigo a libertá-la daquele sofrimento.

- Não morra criança.

A voz doce ecoa na cabeça da jovem como se fosse um cochicho em seu ouvido.

Em meio ao seu estado ela acredita ser aquilo uma alucinação proporcionada pela proximidade da morte, mas não dá importância, tudo acabaria logo.

- Viva.

A voz ressoa em sua cabeça novamente querendo incentivá-la a agarrar-se àquilo que ela não dava mais valor.

Dessa vez ela acha estranho, por que ela falaria a si mesma para viver se queria morrer, aquela não era sua voz.

Sua razão retorna.

- Sobreviva Hisa-chan.

Agora era possível perceber a voz feminina que lhe dirigia a palavra, mais que isso, Hisana só poderia estar alucinando, mas diante de si era possível ver uma silhueta feminina e uma mão sendo estendida em sua direção.

- Eles precisam de você criança, seus pais, seu tio... Seus irmãos.

Seus irmãos? Hisana estava ouvindo direito? Ela retorce a sua expressão em descrença.

- Eles vivem, sinta-os em seu coração.

Hisana começa a sentir duas presenças singelas e distantes, fracas e acuadas em algum lugar, eram eles.

Ela começa a chorar, lágrimas misturadas em agua vermelha, seus irmãos viviam cativos em algum lugar.

- Eles precisam de você, agora vá e lute!

A voz parecia uma ordem agora e convencia Hisana sem esforço, ela segura na mão daquela mulher que puxava seu corpo da morte e ela se sente sugada para fora de um grande abismo, uma força crescendo e fazendo seu coração pulsar mais forte conforme sentia o calor daquela mão que parecia lhe dar nova vida, seu espirito explodindo não se sabia de ódio ou alegria, ela se sentia viva, ela se sentia FURIOSA!

* * *

Fora do lago a mulher de cabelos longos e negros limpava a espada.

- Viu? Eu disse a você que não precisava de ajuda, no estado em que ela se encontrava era uma tarefa fácil eliminá-la, agora nos resta terminar o serviço, o próximo alvo é Kurosaki Rukia que por ordem é quem está mais debilitada e vulnerável no momento, vá até nosso senhor e leve os prisioneiros, diga que logo mais chegarei com novidades. Ela parecia falar sozinha, mas assim que termina de falar um pequeno galho de uma árvore balança e algumas folhas caem no chão, alguém estava na árvore e acabara de sair.

-Huhuhuhu, em breve toda a família será destituída e meu senhor tomará posse daquilo que nos é de direito. Ela dá as costas ao lago e começa a caminhar calmamente em direção à floresta.

Ela ouve um barulho estranho na água e se volta para trás.

- O que está acontecendo?

Do meio do lado onde Hisana havia sido jogada a água vermelha começa a ficar mais agitada e começa a borbulhar até entrar em completa ebulição.

- Não é possível! A mulher retira sua espada novamente.

A água do meio do lago explode formando uma torrente vertical espiralada em direção ao céu que agita todo o lugar e dela Hisana pula dando uma cambalhota e caindo de joelhos na beira do lago ela vai se erguendo lentamente e fixa os olhos na mulher a sua frente, ela parecia bastante furiosa.

- O corte que eu lhe desferi deveria tê-la matado! Como é possível que ainda esteja de pé?... A mulher pára de falar por um instante para observar Hisana e o corte em seu peito estava totalmente cicatrizado.

- Vo...Cê! Hisana grita. – Devolva os meus irmãos! Ela cospe suas palavras rispidamente.

- Tola, seus irmãos estão mortos e você logo os fará companhia! Ela libera sua zampakutou sem chamá-la pelo nome, o que indicava seu domínio sobre ela.

- Mentiras! Hisana explode em direção a sua inimiga sem nem mesmo pergunta-lhe o nome.

- Garota estúpida, eu sou mais forte que você! Uma esfera de energia roxa se forma na ponta de sua espada e ela joga contra Hisana.

Hisana por sua vez na fúria ensandecida que se encontrava desfere um soco contra a esfera e explode junto com ela levantando fumaça e do meio dela ela sai em disparada com uma trilha de sangue descendo pelo rosto e cerrando os punhos desfere um soco violento na mulher que quebra duas árvores atrás de si e rola até se chocar contra uma pedra longe do lago, ela se levanta cambaleante.

- Droga! Isso não estava nos planos, no relatório não consta esse nível de poder, nele diz que Kurosaki Hisana não possui capacidade e nem estado psicológico para matar alguém, mas eu sinto um instinto assassino nela! Ela reclama da situação para si e nem percebe Hisana nas proximidades.

- Matar? A voz de Hisana parecia fria.

A mulher se assusta e volta-se para ela com a espada nas mãos.

Hisana vinha caminhando com os punhos cerrados na direção daquela mulher, o sangue escorria pelo seu rosto e quando entra na boca ela vira a cabeça cuspindo no chão e olhando-a com a ponta dos olhos diz:

- Com quem você pensa que está falando? Não pense que eu sou como o meu pai que acha que todo o inimigo que derrota tem a obrigação de tornar-se seu amigo.

A reiatsu de Hisana muda de cor enquanto caminha, do amarelo dourado ela se torna negra e sem brilho.

- Como uma verdadeira integrante da família Kuchiki, meu tio me ensinou uma valorosa lição, para nós, o destino de um inimigo declarado só possui um único julgamento.

Hisana leva a mão direita ao rosto.

- E esse julgamento leva à morte! Hisana faz um gesto puxando a mão para baixo e uma máscara hollow surge em seu rosto. Ela possuía um desenho tribal na testa que ia até a altura dos olhos e um pouco abaixo da linha dos olhos alguns desenhos que mais pareciam setas indo em direção as extremidades do rosto, mas de forma bem discreta, quase como olheiras, na boca o conjunto pontiagudo de dentes era visível como em um animal carnívoro, além disso, sua reiatsu explodia cheia de ódio, como se alimentada pelo seu coração.

- O que significa isso? Não constava no relatório! Esse é o poder de Kurosaki Ichigo! Você o herdou? Mas como? Nossos espiões nunca a viram usar!

- Por que essa é a primeira vez que mostro isso para alguém, Hisana faz um gesto de empunhadura com a mão direita. – Transforme tudo em caos, Susanoo! Uma zampakutou com uma bainha ornamental negra surge na mão de Hisana, ela retira a lâmina e é possível ver cada detalhe daquela zampakutou desenhada em ébano, ela era tão negra que se notava o brilho roxo fosco ao seu redor, além disso, ela parecia densa e pesada em mãos tão delicadas, seu cabo era vermelho em contraste com o restante da lâmina e parecia fogo nas mãos da jovem.

- Maldição! A mulher gira sua lâmina e com um passo rápido aparece na frente de Hisana, elas instantaneamente começam a trocar golpes que pouco a pouco mudam o cenário da floresta, como se não fosse o bastante destruir o ambiente ao redor, elas começam a digladiar no céu, a mulher desfere um soco em Hisana que gira o corpo no próprio eixo desviando-se pelas costas da inimiga para desferir um corte no pescoço para decepar o inimigo, ao perceber o instinto assassino da jovem, ela some instintivamente com um shunpo.

- Não é possível... Todo esse poder...

- Pare de se admirar com algo tão medíocre, esse é o pode que vou usar não apenas pra acabar com você, mas todos seus amiguinhos terão o mesmo destino.

Hisana não sorria, não brincava, não expressava nada em seus olhos vermelhos que não fosse ódio.

- Maldita descendente da Família principal! A mulher corre novamente na direção de Hisana e desfere um corte longo e horizontal, Hisana dá um passo largo suficiente para desviar, a mulher continua a desferir seus cortes e Hisana esquiva ou defende sem parar de olhar com seus olhos penetrantes para sua inimiga que começava a cansar sem conseguir acertar mais nenhum golpe, Hisana percebe e chuta o mento da mulher em um momento de vacilo apoiando-se em sua própria lâmina dando um mortal de costas e parando em pé no mesmo lugar, ela cospe sangue e alguns dentes voam de sua boca ao passo que ela ainda tem tempo de ver Hisana girar o punho e desferir um soco violento em seu estômago fazendo-a voar pelos ares quebrando tudo pelo caminho até bater em uma árvore que quebra ao meio, a mulher fica puxando golfadas de ar desesperados, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, ela se levanta e sente uma presença atrás de si, mas só consegue arregalar os olhos sem olhar para trás.

- Sabe qual é o problema dos assassinos?

A mulher suava frio, seus olhos querendo ver o que estava atrás de si, mas sua cabeça não obedecia.

- Assassinos são inescrupulosos, não medem esforços para alcançar seus objetivos, independente de prejudicarem inocentes no processo, vocês não possuem orgulho, não agem com honra!

A mulher segura firme o cabo da espada.

- Vocês sequestraram os meus irmãos, arquitetaram suas mortes, fizeram o coração de minha família sangrar na forma de lágrimas e isso eu nunca vou perdoar!

A mulher gira o corpo com a espada firme girando junto para desferir um corte violento em Hisana, mas ela desfere o golpe ao vento, ela sente a reiatsu de Hisana atrás de si novamente e gira outra vez em um ataque desesperado, mas Hisana desta vez desvia e desfere um golpe perfurante que transpassa o coração de sua inimiga que não grita surpresa pela dor, sua zampakutou cai ao chão.

Hisana olhava séria nos olhos de sua assassina.

- Seu erro não foi mexer comigo, pois eu sozinha não represento nada como adversária, mas a partir do momento que levantaram o dedo imundo de vocês contra a minha família, vocês haviam morrido, mas ainda não sabiam.

A mulher dá dois passos para trás e a lâmina de Hisana sai de seu peito sem esforço, ela fica inutilmente tentando estancar o sangue do peito que não parava de sangrar.

- Não se preocupe, pois agora eu abri os seus olhos para esta realidade.

A assassina cai de joelhos no chão olhando com pavor para a jovem que parecia um demônio agora.

- Logo eu abrirei os olhos de seus amigos e eles lhe farão companhia no inferno.

- Senhor... Kun... rei...

A mulher cai ficando imóvel no chão, ela estava morta.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo em que Hisana começa a lutar, na Mansão Kuchiki, Byakuya estava sentado em frente a um quarto olhando para o pequeno lago de carpas que ainda estavam de ressaca, a porta atrás de si abre e Ichigo vem saindo fechando a porta em seguida.

- Ela conseguiu dormir? Ele pergunta.

- Demorou bastante, mas depois de tanto chorar ela ficou cansada e dormiu. Ichigo responde com semblante triste, ele arruma um espaço para si e senta-se ao lado de Byakuya.

O silêncio impera por alguns minutos.

- Eu... Não sei mais o que fazer... Ichigo diz por fim.

- Eu vou resolver tudo sozinho a partir de agora, amanhã parta da Soul Society com Rukia, uma escolta ficará com vocês, mandarei um grupo de busca encontrar Hisana e logo ela estará na terra também.

- Que diferença isso fará agora Byakuya? Não adianta se culpar pelo que aconteceu, além do mais, não estaremos melhores ou mais protegidos apenas por sairmos daqui, o inimigo quer isso com certeza.

- Byakuya leva uma das mãos à testa como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Estava pensando que nunca deveria ter falado daquele diário para a Rukia...

- Já chega Byakuya, nem parece você falando!

- Eu nunca vou me perdoar por...

Os dois repentinamente arregalam os olhos surpresos com alguma coisa e ficam de pé rapidamente.

- Essa reiatsu é dá...!

- Hisana! Responde Byakuya.

- Droga, o inimigo já a encontrou!

- Ichigo eu vou até ela.

- Não! Ela é minha filha eu tenho que ajudar!

- Você não pode abandonar a Rukia agora, se algo acontecer, ela se tornará a líder da família, você tem que protegê-la!

- Mas...!

- Rukia precisa de você neste momento, não a deixe sozinha! Byakuya some com um shunpo.

Ichigo olha por um momento e cerra os punhos, mas não corre atrás.

- Cuidado... Byakuya... Ele entra e fica perto de Rukia que dormia profundamente.

* * *

No comando geral, um homem encapuzado do segundo esquadrão reportava.

- Notamos a mudança de comportamento dos membros da família Kuchiki senhor, porém nada que indique alteração no padrão instituído pela lei, eles parecem mais cautelosos, além disso, é possível ver um número maior de soldados ao redor da mansão e está proibida a entrada de qualquer pessoa na propriedade Kuchiki sem a autorização por escrito do capitão Kuchiki Byakuya do sexto esquadrão.

- Isso é tudo? Pergunta o comandante com suas mãos entrelaçadas apoiando o mento.

- Sim, senhor!

- Bom trabalho, dispensado.

O homem faz um gesto em reverência e some com um shunpo.

Yamamoto apoia as costas na cadeira.

- O que acha? Ele pergunta a alguém.

- Deixe tudo nas mãos dele, tratando-se de Byakuya, ele sabe o que faz se precisasse, ele já teria pedido nossa ajuda, tudo indica que seja algo que diz respeito somente à família dele, o fato de aumentar a guarda de sua propriedade é a prova que ele quer nos proteger e se proteger de algo.

- Mas o que seria isso? Yamamoto pergunta outra vez à silhueta feminina em meio às sombras atrás de si.

- A data expirou comandante... Há uma semana...

Yamamoto fecha os olhos, ele parecia lembrar-se de algo agora.

- Esta luta não é nossa por direito senhor, somos apenas testemunhas.

- Tem razão, mas se a integridade da Soul Society for comprometida...

- Sim senhor, então neste momento iremos agir.

- Só nos resta torcer para que tudo acabe bem.

A mulher nas sombras parecia sorrir.

- Byakuya vai conseguir, afinal, ele não está sozinho.

Yamamoto se deixa esboçar um sorriso, mas logo ele muda para uma expressão mais cautelosa.

* * *

O tempo limite da máscara de Hisana acaba fazendo-a sumir de seu rosto, ela cai de joelhos no chão, seu ferimento voltando a abrir, sua zampakutou desaparece e ela se apoia com as duas mãos no chão, completamente vulnerável e debilitada.

- Eu tenho... Que salvá-los... A dor era alucinante, mas a jovem não desistia.

Ela tenta ficar de pé.

- Droga, essas pernas malditas! Nem parece que eu malho todos os dias... Vamos ergam meu corpo suas preguiçosas!

Hisana em um último impulso se levanta de uma vez e anda cambaleante para frente e quando vai cair de cara no chão ela dá de testa no peito de alguém.

- Hisana!

Era Byakuya lhe apoiando.

Ela olha ainda tentando acreditar que era seu tio lhe apoiando.

- Tio... Seus olhos começam a arder de cansaço e lágrimas, sua vida se esvaindo junto ao sangue.

Byakuya vê o estado de Hisana e o estrago na floresta, além de um corpo estirado no chão.

- Hisana... Você?

- Tio... Hisana sorri seus olhos começando a fechar. – Estão vivos... Hisana fecha os olhos, ela desmaia nos braços de Byakuya depois de perder tanto sangue.

Vivos? O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Byakuya não tinha tempo para refletir sobre aquelas palavras.

- HISANA! Byakuya grita. – Aguente firme, Hisana! TSC! Byakuya tenta reanimar a jovem.

Ele pega Hisana no colo e corre em velocidade máxima em direção a mansão, Hisana estava morrendo em seus braços.

* * *

Em um lugar desconhecido, isolado da Soul Society, uma grande construção feudal semelhante a um castelo se impunha diante de todo o ambiente ao redor, neste lugar pessoas bem armadas, encapuzadas e portando espadas afiadas caminhavam de um lado para o outro montando guarda, dois soldados acima de um grande muro que cercava a construção avistam ao longe um ser vindo em suas direções carregando alguma coisa.

- Olhe, ele voltou. Um dos homens cutuca o outro que patrulhava ao seu lado.

- Não vejo a senhorita Unmei com ele.

O homem se dirige ao grande portão principal e quatro soldados fazem reverência.

- Abram o portão, desejo reportar minha missão. O homem que segurava os objetos demanda.

- Abram o portão. Um dos guarda ordena a dois que estavam mais próximos da grande maçaneta.

O homem passa às pressas em direção a casa central ele se dirige rapidamente para dentro do recinto e não obstante fica de joelhos diante de uma grande cadeira, quase um trono, situado em uma sala escura iluminada apenas por velas.

- Senhor, trago o que nos foi ordenado.

- Coloque-os diante de mim para que eu veja. Diz a voz do homem imponente em meio às sombras que cobriam seu rosto na escuridão.

O soldado fica de pé e coloca dois corpos inconscientes no chão.

Masaki e Kaien.

- Então estes são os filhos da irmã de Kuchiki Hisana.

Aquilo não era uma pergunta.

- Meu senhor, Unmei, ficou para trás para terminar a missão eliminando Kurosaki Hisana e Rukia, no momento em que me retirava Hisana já havia perecido.

- Unmei está morta.

A sentença do homem soa assustadora para o soldado que levanta os olhos buscando uma resposta.

- Senhor?

- Ambos subestimaram o poder da primogênita dos Kuchikis, ela eliminou Unmei embora não tenha saído ilesa.

- Tsc! Meu Senhor, peço perdão de joelhos e rosto em terra!

- ...

- Permita-me voltar e eliminá-la onde Unmei falhou!

- ...

- Se mesmo assim não houver perdão a tamanha humilhação, permita-me tirar minha própria vida!

- Acalme-se Senrou, não pretendo puni-lo por detalhe tão pequeno.

- Mas meu senhor...!

O homem faz um gesto para que ele se cale e Senrou baixa a cabeça.

- Talvez seja providencial que Kurosaki Hisana esteja viva neste momento, talvez, apenas talvez, no momento certo, ela se torne uma força adicional a minha família, ela possui um potencial inexplorado que os mimos de Kuchiki Byakuya nunca a permitiram expandir.

O homem se levanta pensativo e começa a caminhar calmamente em direção a Senrou.

- Quando o momento de revelar tudo a todos chegar, muitas decisões serão feitas e neste dia...

A face do homem é iluminada pela luz das velas tornando sua expressão sinistra enquanto sorria com sua idéia.

- Neste dia, Kuchiki Byakuya irá cair, sua família será destruída e seu nome será meu, ou eu não me chamo Kuchiki Kunrei!

* * *

Ichigo velava o sono pesado de Rukia quando sente a reiatsu de Byakuya chegando em tom de urgência, ele se levanta tentando não acordar Rukia e temendo o pior enquanto Byakuya se aproxima, pois ele não sentia mais a presença de Hisana, quando sai do quarto enxerga Byakuya chegando com um shunpo e Hisana nos braços ensanguentada.

- Hisana! Ichigo exclama correndo até eles.

- Ela vai ficar bem, enquanto voltava usei meu kidou para estancar a hemorragia, o corte no peito precisa de cuidados especiais, mas ela é forte por isso logo irá se recuperar.

- O que aconteceu Byakuya?

- Ela foi atacada e derrotou o inimigo, ao que tudo indica foi pega de surpresa.

- Onde está quem a atacou? Pergunta Ichigo furioso.

- Morta, eliminada por Hisana. Diz Byakuya simplesmente.

Ichigo se espanta com a palavra "morta" e fica mudo.

- O que foi?

- Hisana realmente... Matou?

- O que esperava? Que ela convidasse alguém que tentou matá-la para tomar chá?

- Não foi isso..!

- Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisana fez o que ela sabia que tinha que fazer, embora jovem e brincalhona, ela sabe agir como adulta quando deve, ela matou o inimigo que matou seus irmãos, chame isso de justiça.

-...

Ichigo olha para sua filha, ela estava péssima, mas saber que viveria fazia seu coração se alegrar e sua coragem lhe dava orgulho.

- Byakuya. Diz Ichigo estendendo os braços para segurar sua filha.

Byakuya passa Hisana para ele.

- Vou levá-la para a enfermaria.

- Rukia continua dormindo?

- Sim.

- Então leve Hisana, eu cuido das coisas por aqui.

- Obrigado. Ichigo some com um shunpo.

* * *

Rukia estava tendo um sono pesado, mas enquanto dormia ela sonhava, sonhava com suas crianças, que não veria nunca mais. Ela se lembrava de como foi o dia em que nasceram e como Ichigo parecia uma criança feliz quando ganha um brinquedo novo que desejava há anos, de Hisana tentando carregar os dois pequenos, mas, mal conseguia carregar um deles, Byakuya exigindo que Ichigo os colocasse nas melhores escolas sendo que os bebês nem mesmo tinham aberto os olhos, Rukia se lembrava do primeiro banho, da primeira mamada, primeira troca de fraldas, eram lembranças tão fortes e reais que Rukia se vê presa dentro do próprio sonho caminhando entre eles, sorrindo, abraçando, brincando.

Ela começa a chorar e suas lágrimas são vistas por Byakuya que em silêncio as enxuga.

Rukia em seus sonhos vê seus três filhos chegando da escola e abraçando-a enquanto a enche de beijos, de como suas filhas gritavam apavoradas e Kaien ria quando viam Ichigo saindo pelado do banheiro correndo para o quarto e molhando os corredores por sempre se esquecer de levar a toalha e dela mesma pegando a vassoura para ensiná-lo uma lição.

- Eu quero a minha família de volta... Ela diz para si mesma em pensamentos.

Outra lembrança de Hisana, Byakuya e Rukia em uma sorveteria, enquanto Byakuya e Rukia tomavam um sorvete pequeno, Hisana tomava sozinha um sorvete para quatro pessoas, ela se lembrava do como sua filha tinha passado mal naquele dia e seus filhinhos cuidavam dela, os dias em família no cinema, as noites de amor com Ichigo, datas comemorativas como o seu aniversário com café da manhã especial feito pela sua família...

- Eu, quero minha família de volta... Devolvam-me... Por favor...

- Por que você quer de volta aquilo que não tomaram de você? A voz pergunta.

Rukia olha espantada para os lados, ela sabia que aquilo era um sonho, mas era ali que tudo estava parecendo real.

- Se você acha que lhe tomaram algo, levante-se! Se imponha! E traga de volta o que é seu.

- Quem é? Onde está você? Quem está ai? Por que só posso ouvir a sua voz?

Rukia vê uma silhueta em um clarão longínquo.

- Abra os seus olhos Rukia, você nunca esteve e nunca estará só, sua família espera por você para que possam lutar!

- Mas meus filhos...

- Estão vivos. A voz corta o pensamento de Rukia. - Hisa-chan irá salvá-los com a força de seu orgulho ela os trará de volta aos seus braços.

Rukia começa a chorar sem acreditar, mas sente as singelas presenças de seus filhos, coisa de mãe, que somente ela conseguiria explicar, mas...

- Hisana... Rukia faz uma expressão triste e começa a lembrar repentinamente de todas as coisas terríveis que tinha falado para a sua criança.

- Você deve muita coisa a Hisa-chan não? A voz parecia sorrir gentilmente enquanto fala.

- Quem... É você, responda, por favor, como sabe o meu nome e sobre a minha família? Isso é realmente um sonho?

-... Eu... Sou aquilo que você desejar que eu seja, mas no momento, sou aquela que deseja a sua felicidade mais do que qualquer um.

Rukia força sua visão para tentar ver melhor quem estava diante de si e começa a ver a imagem de alguém muito familiar.

- **Rukia, abra os olhos.** Uma voz masculina familiar ecoa em sua cabeça.

- Vá Rukia-chan, está na hora de despertar, você já descansou demais.

- **RUKIA!** A voz masculina fala mais alto agora.

- Irmã?

É tudo que Rukia consegue dizer antes de abrir os olhos e vislumbrar Byakuya com olhos preocupados.

- Nii... Sama?...

- Que alívio, já estava ficando preocupado, você de repente começou a gemer e se contorcer, achava que precisaria leva-la até a enfermaria.

- Onde está Hisana?

-...

- Nii-sama, me leve até ela, por favor.

- Rukia, Hisana está...

- Eu sei o que aconteceu com ela, mais do que isso, eu sei o que eu mesma fiz com ela e preciso muito vê-la.

Byakuya mesmo sem entender como Rukia sabia do incidente com Hisana, concorda gentilmente e sorrindo ajuda Rukia a levantar-se e juntos vão até a enfermaria.

* * *

Na enfermaria, Ichigo segurava a mão de Hisana enquanto ela estava tendo seus sinais vitais vigiados por médicos da mansão, ela tinha uma faixa na cabeça e no braço esquerdo além das ataduras recobrindo todo o peito, respirava lentamente enquanto Ichigo acariciava lhe os cabelos.

A porta do recinto se abre e os médicos ao verem Rukia e Byakuya fazem reverência retirando-se em seguida.

- Ichigo...

Rukia fala baixo e com voz triste.

- Os médicos disseram que ela perdeu muito sangue e que talvez demore a se recuperar completamente, mas que não corre mais riscos precisando apenas de descanso agora.

- Que... Bom.

Ichigo se vira para Rukia.

- E você? Não deveria estar descansando?

- Ichigo eu gostaria de falar com Hisana.

- Mas ela está dormindo agora.

- Não tem problema, eu sei que ela vai me ouvir.

Ichigo olha para Byakuya que faz um sinal com a cabeça para que saiam.

- Tudo bem então. Ichigo se levanta e beija a testa de Rukia saindo em seguida logo atrás de Byakuya.

O silêncio impera no recinto, Rukia olha para trás e a porta estava fechada, em seguida olha para sua filha que respirava com dificuldades e quando vê cada um daqueles ferimentos começa a soluçar e suas lágrimas vão de encontro ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que a passos apressados ela se senta onde Ichigo estava e abraça sua filha.

- Me perdoe...! Por favor, me perdoe! Diz ela aos prantos abraçada a sua filha.

O corpo de Hisana estava imóvel em sono profundo.

- Eu não... Sabia o que estava dizendo, perdi a cabeça, eu... Não sabia o que fazer!... Quando vi as crianças... Precisava culpar alguém pela minha dor... Por que eu tive que escolher você... Oh, meu Deus como me arrependo...! Continuava ela a soluçar.

Só se ouvia a respiração de Hisana.

- Daria tudo para estar no seu lugar...

A mão de Hisana se mexe.

Rukia sente ela se mexer e para de abraça-la, observando se havia alguma reação.

- Hisana...?

A mão da jovem se mexe novamente.

- Minha filha, você pode me ouvir?

Hisana abre lentamente os olhos.

- Hisana? Rukia exclama.

- Mãe...? Diz ela com voz bem fraca como um cochicho.

- RUKIA! Gritam Ichigo e Byakuya alarmados entrando no quarto ao ouvirem a voz de Rukia.

- Ichigo, Nii-sama, Hisana acordou!

Os dois se dirigem até onde estão as duas.

- Como se sente minha filha? Pergunta Ichigo.

- Como um cachorro que acabou de ser atropelado.

- Ela está bem. Diz Byakuya ao ver que ela já era capaz de tirar gracinhas.

- Minha filha o que aconteceu? Qual era o nome daquela que atacou você? Ichigo pergunta.

Rukia olha atenta, dessa parte da história ela ainda não estava sabendo.

- Sei lá pai... Nem perguntei por que estava com tanta raiva... Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza... Ela nem chegava aos pés do Zaraki. Hisana sorri com um lado dos lábios.

Ichigo se deixa rir.

- Minha filha eu... Rukia ainda com os olhos vermelhos tenta dizer algo.

- Eu... Sei mamãe... Não precisa dizer nada. Hisana sorri para ela.

- Hisana, o que você tentou dizer naquela hora? Byakuya pergunta.

Hisana ainda sorria quando diz:

- Masaki e Kaien estão vivos.

Os três arregalam os olhos e principalmente Rukia que começava a desconfiar ainda mais se o que tivera fora um mero sonho.

- Mas... Os corpos! Ichigo exclama.

- Pai, eu não sei o que são aquelas coisas, mas não são as crianças.

- Mas... Você viu quem os levou? Ichigo pergunta novamente.

- Não... Mas... Eu sei que eles estão vivos, eu não... Sei explicar por que eu sei... Hisana faz uma expressão forçando a se lembrar de algo.

Byakuya não diz nada, apenas dá as costas e se retira do quarto.

- Nii-Sama, aonde vai?

- Esclarecer tudo! Byakuya fecha a porta atrás de si.

Ichigo e Rukia primeiro ficam sem saber o que dizer, mas depois olham um para o outro e sorriem e estes sorrisos levam a um abraço apertado seguido de um beijo regado a lágrimas, eles tinham fé nas palavras de sua filha.

Hisana sorri e fecha os olhos satisfeita.

* * *

Byakuya praticamente arromba a porta do quarto onde estavam os corpos envoltos em panos de seus sobrinhos, coisa que deixa os seus servos confusos, mas com medo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo com seu capitão, ainda mais quando Byakuya entrava com os olhos cheios de ira.

Ele caminha a passos largos até ficar de frente para os dois.

- Levantem-se! Ele ordena aos corpos das crianças.

Os servos ficam mais confusos ainda e começam a pensar que o capitão estava ficando louco por causa da tristeza.

- É muita ousadia usarem um kidou proibido há séculos para roubarem a imagem de meus sobrinhos para enganar minha família e esperar um momento mais apropriado para tentar nos assassinar, mais ousadia ainda é ouvirem a ordem de Kuchiki Byakuya e não obedecer.

Os corpos continuavam imóveis e os servos mais imóveis ainda completamente curiosos tentando entender o que se passava e cochichando uns para os outros.

- Se é assim que desejam... Byakuya retira sua zampakutou. – Chire...

Os corpos somem com um shunpo e antes de terminar de invocar seu golpe Byakuya se vê obrigado a utilizar sua lâmina para se defender de dois assassinos que se disfarçavam de seus sobrinhos, eles usavam zampakutous liberam prontos para matar.

Os servos gritam assustados e soam o alarme da mansão.

- Nós vamos... Matar todos vocês! Principalmente... Você Kuchiki Byakuya! Os dois dizem em sincronismo forçando Byakuya para trás saindo do quarto e indo para no jardim da mansão.

- Quem são vocês? Ele demanda.

- Um entre muitos! Os dois dizem em uníssono novamente.

- Por que querem matar minha família? Por que mataram Minha esposa Hisana?

- Traidores devem morrer! A desonra deve sumir! Os fracos perecer!

- Quem é o líder de vocês?

- O herdeiro! Eles respondem.

- Herdeiro?

Os dois se separam com um shunpo e atacam Byakuya pelos flancos, ele se desvia dos golpes sem problemas, mas sem problemas por que ele já tinha visto aquela forma de lutar antes.

- Esta forma de lutar? Quem a ensinou a vocês?

- O herdeiro! Eles respondem partindo para cima novamente.

- Quem é o herdeiro!

- Morra Kuchiki Byakuya! Os dois cercam Byakuya e desferem golpes sincronizados, Byakuya é pego de surpresa.

- Droga... Diz ele surpreso vendo uma das lâminas indo em sua direção.

- Bakudou N. 61: Rikujou Kourou! Seis bastões de luz prendem o indivíduo com a imagem de Masaki que ameaçava Byakuya.

- Nii-sama!

- Byakuya!

Ichigo e Rukia chegam correndo até ele.

Quando param para observar melhor o que acontecia, Ichigo e Rukia ficam perplexos ao verem Kaien e Masaki, seus filhos atacando Byakuya e mais, vivos!

- Não pode ser... Rukia fala ficando muda em seguida.

Ichigo fazia uma cara de surpresa, mas segundo depois, volta a si.

- Rukia... Hisana tinha razão... Estes não são os nossos filhos... Ichigo olha para sua esposa e fica surpreso novamente.

Rukia estava com os olhos marejados e sorrindo de alegria.

- Rukia... Estes não são os nossos...!

- Eu... Sei querido, mas... Você não percebe...? Hisana não só tinha razão, nossas crianças estão vivas em algum lugar, precisando da gente...

Ichigo e Byakuya sorriem.

- Isso só significa uma coisa... Rukia enxuga suas lágrimas e de repente seus olhos pareciam mais ousados e sérios quando olhava para aqueles que imitavam a imagem de suas crianças.

Um erro fatal por sinal.

- É... Ichigo começa a falar enquanto sua reiatsu e a de Rukia começam a crescer.

- Nós não precisamos mais nos segurar... Byakuya completa expandindo seu poder.

Os dois assassinos veem aquele turbilhão de reiatsu e começam a tremer apavorados, o que tinha o rosto de Masaki se desvencilha do bakudou e fica de pé, os servos da mansão que corriam tentando cercam a mansão ao sentirem as poderosas reiatsus de seus senhores tremem igualmente e alguns ficam paralisados mesmo as reiatsus não sendo direcionada para eles.

- Não... Fugir... Relatar... Ao senhor!

Os dois começam a correr em direção ao muro para pulá-lo e fugir rapidamente dali, ao pularem dão de cara com Hisana que mesmo machucada e se apoiando em uma bengala não sorria nem um pouco, ainda mais vendo aquelas coisas com a imagem de seus irmãos.

- Vão a algum lugar?

Os assassinos ao darem de cara com ela ficam parados, fazem menção de usar shunpo novamente para fugir, mas tinha alguma coisa naquela jovem que os fazia pensar que não era sábio pensar em correr.

- Matar... Primogênita! Os dois dizem.

Hisana abre os braços.

- Então aproveitem que estou em frangalhos e sejam felizes.

- Matar! Os dois correm com suas zampakutous prontas para matar.

Sangue começa a pingar no chão, Hisana olhava para eles com olhos determinados e ao mesmo tempo concentrados.

Byakuya e Ichigo seguravam as lâminas dos oponentes com mãos nuas impedindo-os de atingir Hisana.

- Não... Pode ser!... Os dois gritam surpresos e pulam para trás.

- Agora eu sei O que vocês quiseram dizer com herdeiro, me deram muito em que pensar agora. Diz Byakuya vindo em suas direções com sua zampakutou na mão.

Os assassinos não sabiam para quem olhar se viam acuados, eles haviam falhado em suas missões e sabiam que não poderiam voltar, cada um gira sua lâmina para si, eles cometeriam suicídio.

- Vocês não tem esse direito, Tsugi no Mae! Hakuren! Rukia aponta sua zampakutou em suas direções e os congela por completo deixando apenas suas cabeças de fora para assistirem horrorizados o que o líder do clã Kuchiki iria lhes fazer.

- Vocês ultrapassaram um limite imperdoável, uma linha tênue que perpetua há gerações, uma linha chamada orgulho que foi manchado nesta família e será renovado pelas mãos do líder deste clã. Byakuya gira sua lâmina com a ponta voltada para baixo. – Vocês tirariam suas próprias vidas como se elas não valessem nada, porém eu mostrarei a vocês o valor que ela tem quando você vê a morte vinda em sua direção. Byakuya solta a lâmina. – Bankai... Diz calmamente.

Os assassinos mexem a cabeça descontroladamente e começam a gritar apavorados quando enxergam enormes lâminas se formando ao redor cercando-os.

- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Rukia, Ichigo e Hisana que agora se apoiava no ombro de seu pai observam a punição que seria aplicada por Byakuya.

Byakuya faz um gesto e aquelas espadas gigantes se despedaçam em incontáveis pétalas de cerejeira que caem como uma avalanche em cima de seus inimigos que são engolidos pela fúria de lâminas, ele faz outro gesto e aquelas pétalas se condensam em espiral indo na direção de Byakuya e pouco a pouco diminuem em número até formarem novamente uma lâmina comum em sua mão. Não havia sobrado nada de seus inimigos. Ele faz um gesto embainhando-a na cintura e voltando-se para a mansão ainda diz para quem pudesse ouvir:

- Mesmo um assassino é capaz de compreender o valor da vida no momento de sua morte.

Ele começa a caminhar calmamente em direção à mansão seguido de Rukia e Ichigo que carrega Hisana nas costas, novamente inconsciente.

A brincadeira tinha acabado, alguém iria pagar muito caro por tudo aquilo e não haveria como mensurar o preço para a ira da família Kuchiki.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Cantinho da Tia Lyel.**_

_**Olá gente tudo bem?**_

_Fazia um tempinho que não atualizava essa fanfic, mas como não tenho tempo isso nem chega mais a ser novidade, obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo que espero ter sido interessante, cada capítulo novo tem alguma coisa bacana acontecendo e como a história é bastante linear, a ansiedade bate cada vez mais ao fim de cada um, xD isso faz tudo ficar mais divertido para mim hehehe._

_**Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo da Fic e aguardo vocês em "Quando o Futuro vem dos Céus".**_

_**Beijus da Tia!  
**_


End file.
